MegaMan and Chii
by windwingxs
Summary: Chapter 17 up Dr. Light and MegaMan find a mysterious Persocom in a back street and takes it home. When MegaMan turns her on, he may discover she's more than just a machine... A crossover of Chobits and MegaMan.
1. Sleeping beauty meets the Blue bomber

Yeah, this fiction really came out of nowhere. I don't own MegaMan OR Chobits. cries. I WANT OWNERSHIP OF SOMETHING!!! Oh well. Please read and review! (First few chapters may sound kind of familiar to those who've read the first Manga of Chobits.)  
  
------  
  
Prolog thingy-  
  
In the future, Robots have become almost sentient. Some of the greatest of these robots were Persocoms, which had the ability to learn and be used as computers. The strongest of all robots however, was MegaMan. MegaMan was created by Dr. Light, along with 9 other robots. Dr. Lights rival, Dr. Wily, stole 6 of these robots, leaving Dr. Light his first creations; MegaMan and his sister Roll. After defeating several sets of robots from Wily, MegaMan became a hero by stopping Dr. Wily's first two attempt at taking over the world.  
  
(Now to add an odd twist of fate here and there, and...)  
  
------  
  
Dr. Light was walking through Tokyo, headed back to his lab. After another maddening session with the U.N., He needed a vacation.  
  
"Stupid U.N.! Always calling in the middle of the night, yelling at me about Willy one minute, then about how MegaMan could be considered a weapon of mass destruction, and then about the fact I have a nuclear generator in my lab. JEEZ, if it isn't one thing, it everything else..."  
  
Sighing, he switched on his MP3 player, and the sweet sounds of 'Purple Haze' filled his ears. Soon, he was so wrapped up in the music that he didn't know where he was going. Soon enough however...  
  
"Okay, where the heck am I?" He looked around the alley, only to find a few cats. "Great, you pesky felines won't do me any good." Deciding to move on, he started walking. Seconds later, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a body wrapped in some kind of bandages in a pile of garbage.  
  
"Holy flipping cow!" Dr. Light hobbled over to the body, only to discover it was a persocom. "Oh. Guess someone just threw out their old Persocom. Say, she's kind of cute. Roll needs a little help around the lab..." Dr. Light started to get ideas. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed MegaMan. "MegaMan, could you teleport to my location? I found something that could help us at the lab."  
  
Seconds later, the blue robot appeared behind Dr. Light.( MegaMan 3 opening music plays. )  
  
"So, what is it that you need me to do?" MegaMan looked at the body. a feeling of dread came over him as Dr. Light pointed at the body. "You KILLED someone?!?"  
  
"NO! It's a persocom! Someone must have thrown her out when they got a new model. I figured that you and Roll could use someone to help around the lab."  
  
"Oh. Okay!" MegaMan picked up the Persocom. "Wow, she's kind of heavy!"  
  
"Of course she is! Now come on, we have to get home." Dr. Light started to walk away.  
  
"Um, Dr. Light?"  
  
"WHAT NOW?"  
  
"The lab is this way." MegaMan pointed over his shoulder.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
As the two walked away, a disk fell out of the girls wrappings...  
  
------  
  
Roll was analyzing several recordings of MegaMan fighting when the two finally returned.  
  
"Hey, what took you two so long?" She then noticed the Persocom. "MegaMan, did you hurt someone?!?"  
  
"NO! Dr. Light found a persocom in someone's trash, and we brought it home."  
  
"Oh. I get it. YOU WANTED TO REPLACE ME!"  
  
It was Dr. Lights turn to yell. "NO! I thought you would like some help you around the lab!"  
  
"So we got a maid?" Roll raised her eyebrows at the doctor.  
  
"Technically..."  
  
"Okay then!" Roll smiled happily, and returned to her work.  
  
"MegaMan, just set her down in my lab. I'm going to go to bed, but if you want to turn her on, go ahead."  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Light." MegaMan walked off.  
  
"Dr. Light, does MegaMan even know ANYTHING about persocoms?"  
  
"Not that I know of. He'll be fine, don't worry about it. Goodnight Roll."  
  
------  
  
"Okay... How do I turn this thing on?"  
  
MegaMan stood over the Persocom. He had been trying for hours to find her on switch. It was almost 12:00 at night.  
  
"I've searched every nook and cranny for the power button except..." MegaMan looked at her. "They wouldn't. They couldn't. Could they?"  
  
He looked around. No one was around. No one would know if he tried... He poked her. There was a click. She turned on. Standing, the bandages fell free. She looked around the room, but stopped when she noticed him.  
  
"Chii."  
  
"Huh?" MegaMan stared at her. She looked at him as if searching for something. She walked forward, looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"Chii." She whispered it this time, smiling. Her hands reached up and softly touched his face. MegaMan blushed.  
  
"Wah? Is that your name? Chii... That's a pretty name." Suddenly, she glomped him. Surprised by the sudden change in balance, MegaMan stumbled backwards. Unfortunately, what was right behind them was MegaMan's rest capsule. She stared into his eyes, happiness beaming from them.  
  
"Chii." Moment's later, MegaMan entered sleep mode. Chii followed suit, sleeping next to the blue hero.  
  
------  
  
So, how was the first chapter? I have no idea when I'll update again, but please review and be patient if you liked it! 


	2. Teacher's pet

"It's got what it takes. So tell me, why can't be love?" - Van Halen. Anyway, here goes chapter 2. I don't own anything. MegaMan belongs to Capcom, while Chobits belongs to CLAMP. I think.  
  
------  
  
MegaMan awoke the next morning alone. Forgetting the entire episode with Chii, he began his morning routine. Sadly, it only consisted of waking up Dr. Light and his sister, then making breakfast. Pushing himself out of his capsule, he walked over to his sisters. He knocked softly on its outer casing.  
  
"Come on Roll, it's time to get up."  
  
Roll moaned softly, her systems slowly coming on-line. "Oh. Good morning brother."  
  
"Morning Roll. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah." Roll looked around, and then noticed something odd. Her face turned blue.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Roll?"  
  
She pointed beyond MegaMan. Chii, still in the buff, was standing behind MegaMan. She suddenly hugged him tightly from behind, causing the blue bomber to turn beet red. Roll screamed.  
  
------  
  
Dr. Light was having a nice dream. The sun, the sand, the women, and his kid running around on the beach. What he'd always wanted... A perfect life...  
  
"DR. LIGHT! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Hebe-jebie-vewa?" Dr. light shot up in bed. Roll screaming like that was never a good sign. "Okay, who let Dr. Wily out of prison?"  
  
"It isn't that! Someone's running around the lab with nothing on! And I think she's making moves on Mega!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Dr. Light jumped out of bed, and immediately ran past a mortified Roll. Shoving open the Lab's doors, he spotted MegaMan preparing breakfast with Chii sitting at the table. Conveniently, she had a blanket wrapped around herself now.  
  
"Oh. I see you finally got her turned on!" Dr. Light smiled warmly. "I guess Roll had the wrong idea."  
  
"Good morning Dr. Light!" MegaMan waved over his shoulder. Then he actually took the time to look at the good doctor. "Uh, why are you still in your boxers?"  
  
"Roll told me some chick was hitting on you, so I rushed out here. Sorry." Dr. Light made a B-line straight for his bedroom.  
  
"These people." MegaMan grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Chii!" Chii smiled happily.  
  
Roll walked in for breakfast, still nervous about the girl with white hair. When she spotted said Persocom at the breakfast table...  
  
"Mega! Get away from that thing!" She looked 'just a tiny bit' flustered.  
  
"Why?" MegaMan, innocent as always, was clue-less. And for once, Roll didn't have a good answer.  
  
"Because... Um... Ah... yeah! That's why!"  
  
"Roll, your not making sense. If you have something against Chii, then speak your mind!" MegaMan was ignoring the stove and focusing on his sister now.  
  
"Okay, I will! She's sitting around with nothing but a blanket on!"  
  
"Well, why don't you give her some of your clothes?"  
  
"Cause she's got--! Never mind, I'll just go shopping for her later!"  
  
MegaMan sighed. "Whatever. I'll lend her some of my old clothes until we go out. Okay?"  
  
"...Fine. Is breakfast ready?" Roll sniffed the air. The scent was hauntingly familiar... "Oh no. Not fish again!"  
  
"ARG! Crap!" MegaMan slammed the burners off, just barely saving the fish he was cooking. "Whew. That was way too close."  
  
"I'll say. I could smell it halfway down the hall!" Dr. Light entered the kitchen in his usual lab coat. "I also brought one of my shirts down for our new friend. It may be a little big, but it will work for now."  
  
"Good. The rice should be ready in a few seconds, so you two should get ready." MegaMan was watching the rice intently, wishing not to have the rice overcooked like the fish.  
  
Dr. Light handed Chii the shirt. She promptly dropped the blanket (giving Dr. Light a nosebleed) and started to dress herself. At the end of the endeavor, the button up shirt was half on and half off.  
  
"HA! She can't even dress herself!" Roll laughed as Dr. Light tried to get the shirt on Chii.  
  
After all was said and done, MegaMan plopped down a bowl of rice in front of everyone at the table. Off to the left, there were two empty spots set next to MegaMan. Soon, everyone but Chii was eating.  
  
------  
  
High above the city, ProtoMan looked upon the city. Below him, the streets howled with the sound of traffic. No one noticed the Android that waited as a silent sentry...  
  
'All I ever do is wait... I'm always being overshadowed by my brother...' ProtoMan looked up at the sky. It was a sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. 'Then why do I feel like this? Maybe I should forget about this kind of life...'  
  
Below him, ProtoMan could hear a cry for help. It was only a mugging. It couldn't mean less to him. Looking around, he found the apartment complex where Dr. Light, Roll, and MegaMan lived. 'Yeah. I'll go home for a while. But not just yet... I might as well do one good deed before I quit for a while.'  
  
ProtoMan jumped off the building and landed in a back alley. The impact left a decent sized mark, but it barely affected him. A few yards away, the Mugger stopped. He turned slowly, facing ProtoMan.  
  
"I-It's yous! Dat Proto dude! AHHHH!!" The mugger ran off, leaving the purse he was trying to steal behind. The woman he had been stealing from looked at ProtoMan with shocked eyes. ProtoMan nodded to her and ran off down the alley, towards home.  
  
------  
  
"Okay, to check design specs, take input cable from Persocoms right ear..." Dr. Light read through a 'Persocom's for dummies' book. Chii sat on a pad next to a large TV, her gaze focused on MegaMan. Mega smiled at her and went back to his job of washing the window. "THERE! Now we can see what she can do!" Dr. Light raised his hand triumphantly, still holding the 'for dummies' book, which could have ruined his 'moment' had anyone cared to do so. Chii imitated his pose.  
  
He stared expectantly at the screen, only to shriek in horror. The monitor read "NO DATA."  
  
"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? Persocoms need data in them to run!" Dr. Light was running circles around Chii, who simply tilted her head at the doctor.  
  
"Chii?"  
  
"Hey Doc, if Persocoms can't even move if they don't have programming, then why is Chii moving?" MegaMan sat next to Chii, who smiled at him.  
  
"Oh! Your right, Mega! Maybe one of my old associates knows what's going on. I'll call him. He's an expert on Persocoms, and he helped me build you and your sister a long time ago. It was during that one project... What was it called??" Dr. Light wandered off, still lost in his ranting.  
  
"Chii!" Chii pulled on MegaMan's helmet, which pulled free after a moment.  
  
"Hey!" He reached for the helmet, but stopped when Chii ran her hand through his brown hair.  
  
"Chii..." She set the helmet back on his head.  
  
"That's all you can say, huh? Well, I guess I could teach you how to talk at least." He pointed to her. "Chii."  
  
She in turn pointed to herself. "Chii?"  
  
MegaMan nodded and pointed to himself. "MegaMan."  
  
"Me... Megah..."  
  
"MegaMan." He urged her on.  
  
"MegaMan!"  
  
"Yes!" He smiled happily at his success.  
  
"MegaMan!" She pointed at a computer. MegaMan face-faulted. (Small sign appears: MegaMan = pointing)  
  
"No! I am MegaMan! That's my name! ARRG!"  
  
"Chii?" She looked at him, confused at his outburst.  
  
-----  
  
Roll returned from her shopping expedition a content woman. She had bought Chii several sets of clothes, and decided to treat the Persocom as a sister. This included jealousy, malice, and other emotions that sisters usually hold. The sight of a red and gray robot standing by the door to the apartment startled her.  
  
"Proto?!? What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that any way to welcome your other brother? I got tired of playing super hero and decided to come home."  
  
"Well, I guess you should know that we have a new 'sister' in the house." Roll walked past ProtoMan.  
  
"You're joking, right? I can't stand YOU as it is." ProtoMan shook his head in disbelief. Then he saw Chii sitting next to MegaMan, who had just finished getting it through her head that pointing did NOT equal MegaMan. A sweat drop appeared behind ProtoMan's head. "Oh crap."  
  
------  
  
Muwahaha! Reality smacks ProtoMan yet again. Review please! 


	3. Information, or lack there of

()= translation from Japanese if you need it.  
  
I think I'm getting a little obsessed with the whole MegaMan Chii couple. The fact I just made a wallpaper to represent this proves the fact. I can't help it if they look super kawaii(cute) together! Oh well, I'm psycho anyway. Chapter 3 begins! I own nothing! Author face-plants into a pool of chocolate. MMMMMmmm chocolate...  
  
------  
  
ProtoMan stared at the Persocom before him. She blinked and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Mega, I must say. You certainly found the right girl."  
  
"The right girl for what?" MegaMan was using Dr. Light's computer to try and find the company that made Chii.  
  
"Well, just by the way she's dressed..."  
  
"NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" MegaMan whacked his older brother with a broom.  
  
"OW! Sure. Whatever. You know, if you wanted to find her model number, we could always just check."  
  
"MegaMan!" Dr. Light called from the other room.  
  
"Okay. Could you do that for me? I have to go help Dr. Light fix Eddie. He had a run in with a blender the other day..."  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
"Yeah. It sucked for him. Be back in a minute." MegaMan walked out of the room, still holding the broom.  
  
"Sure thing, Mega." ProtoMan began his inspection by checking her heel for the number. Not finding it there, he began to lift Chii's shirt when...  
  
"EEEEK! BAKA HENTAI (stupid pervert)!!!" Roll whacked ProtoMan over the head with a frying pan.  
  
"OW! STUPID! I WAS CHECKING FOR HER MODEL NUMBER!"  
  
"You loser! If your going to check there, let another girl do it!" Roll dragged Chii out of the room. ProtoMan, having nothing to do, took a nap.  
  
------  
  
"So Eddie, how does your leg feel?"  
  
"Much better Dr. Light!" The small robot was running around in circles on the operation table. "I feel like I could take on that Bass guy that's always picking on Mega!"  
  
MegaMan laughed. "Sorry Eddie, but if a blender can put you out of commission, I doubt you could take on Bass."  
  
"Aww... Oh well. I guess I can always just help you out. Like always."  
  
"MEGA! Roll wants you!" ProtoMan yelled from the living room.  
  
"See ya later Eddie." MegaMan ran off.  
  
Eddie sighed. "Why can't I play hero for once?"  
  
"Cause I designed you to support MegaMan." Dr. Light walked out of the room, following his blue creation.  
  
"True... Hey! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET DOWN FROM HERE?"  
  
------  
  
"What do you mean she has no model number? All Persocoms are supposed to have an ID number." Dr. light frowned.  
  
"You mean someone took her model number off?" MegaMan looked over at Chii, who was now fully dressed and poking Eddie.  
  
"No, she must be a custom model." ProtoMan nodded sagely.  
  
"Like us?"  
  
"Sort of. When we were all built, Dr. Light gave us all numbers. In example, I was number 00. You were number 01, and Roll was number 02. Chii, however, has no number that we can find." Chii was suddenly behind ProtoMan. She pulled his helmet off. "Hey! Give that back!"  
  
Chii looked into the helmets visor (or sunglasses if you want to call them that.) Her expression changed from curiosity to sadness when she did, and she gave the helmet back to ProtoMan.  
  
"What's wrong Chii?" MegaMan went over to her, sitting in front of her. Chii shook her head and hugged him.  
  
"It looks like she's become quite attached to you." Dr. Light smiled at his creation. "I tried to call an old friend of mine for help on this subject, but I couldn't reach him. I did reach another friend of mine however, one who knows a lot about custom Persocoms. His name is Minoru. MegaMan, I'll be taking Chii to see him later this afternoon. Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"I can't Dr. Light! I have to protect the U.N. summit later this afternoon, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, right, that thing. ProtoMan could always defend it!"  
  
"No way." ProtoMan stuck his tongue out at Dr. Light. "I don't protect the rich and powerful. That's blue boy's job."  
  
Dr. Light growled. "Stupid rebellious android... Fine! Me and Chii will just go alone."  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Roll looked expectantly at Dr. Light.  
  
"No Roll. You have to stay here and get dinner ready."  
  
"Aw man! This stinks..."  
  
------  
  
Dr. Light stood before the Kokubunji mansion's front gate. A single camera was trained on him and Chii.  
  
"Hello Dr. Light. Please come in."  
  
The gates swung open, revealing four scantily clad Persocom maids. Dr. Light instantly had a nosebleed.  
  
"Dr. Light, please don't get so excited over my maids." An eighth- grader stepped out of the mansions front door.  
  
Dr. Light quickly wiped away the blood. "Ah, yes. Sorry 'bout that Minoru."  
  
"This way please. My maids will check your Persocom's programming."  
  
Minutes later, all four of the maids were sprawled out on the floor, their systems crashed. Dr. Light was speechless.  
  
"Hmm... Her systems may be protected. I don't think we can access her systems without a proper access code." Minoru heaved a sigh.  
  
"Shall I give it a try?" A woman in a dress approached the group.  
  
"Yuzuki..."  
  
"Oh! Miss Yuzuki. It is nice to see you again." Dr. Light bowed to the Persocom.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Light." Yuzuki bowed in return.  
  
"But..." Minoru looked over the other maids, who were sprawled out around Chii.  
  
Yuzuki leaned toward Minoru. "You wish to understand her capabilities, correct?"  
  
"... Yeah." Minoru's eyes were filled with fear. Fear for Yuzuki.  
  
"How do you do, Chii?" Yuzuki sat next to Chii and drew some cables out of her own ear. She plugged them into Chii's right ear.  
  
"Chii?" She looked at Yuzuki, confused at her actions. Yuzuki's eyes suddenly went blank. After a moment, a beeping sound was heard and Yuzuki started to have a violent seizure.  
  
"Yuzuki! That's enough!" Minoru reached out and yanked the cords out of Chii's ear. Yuzuki stopped shaking, and fell into Minoru's arms. Her eyes were wide with terror.  
  
"Some Data has been lost..." She stated it calmly, but terror was plainly evident in her voice.  
  
"Which data?" Minoru placed his hand on Yuzuki's cheek.  
  
"Domestic activity Data and stock information. No personality data was lost."  
  
"Oh... Thank you, god."  
  
'Hmmm... He seems to react differently when Yuzuki is hurt...' Dr. Light's quite observations were interrupted when Chii imitated Yuzuki and jumped into his arms. "OW! My back... Uh, miss Yuzuki? Was there any damage to Chii?"  
  
"No. She is perfectly fine."  
  
"What about her systems?" Minoru was serious again.  
  
"I was unable to determine anything about her, not even who made her. Chii's system is under password protection."  
  
"Just at I thought... She must be a custom Persocom." Minoru rested his head on his hand. Chii imitated his pose. "She must have some kind of learning program installed, because she can mimic human actions. If you can teach her, she may eventually be able to tell you what's going on in her systems."  
  
"Great! I can have MegaMan teach her. I'm busy enough managing the lab."  
  
"Will that be all for today?"  
  
"Yes Minoru. Thank you for helping me." Dr. Light bowed to the youngster.  
  
"Your welcome." Minoru led everyone to the front door of the estate. As Chii walked on, Minoru stopped Dr. Light. "Are you attached to Chii at all?"  
  
"No, not really. MegaMan might be, however."  
  
"Don't let this MegaMan guy fall in love with her. He'll only end up crying."  
  
------  
  
MegaMan stood outside of the U.N. meeting. The cool afternoon air would have given any human chills by this time, but MegaMan was stronger than every other human on earth. MegaMan kept a lazy watch over the building. Since Wily was in jail, nothing could really happen. Or so MegaMan thought.  
  
"MEGAMAN, PREPARE TO DIE!" Bass ran out into the open and began firing on the blue bomber, who immediately dodged the attack.  
  
"Bass, what the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to fight you, that's what I'm doing here!" Another volley of energy rushed at MegaMan, who dodged it yet again.  
  
"Didn't we already decide that I was the stronger of the two of us?" MegaMan charged his buster and fired at Bass, who dodged the attack. The blast hit a tree instead, causing it to explode.  
  
"NO! I'll never accept the fact that you are stronger than me!" Bass charged at MegaMan, firing his buster the entire time. MegaMan barely dodged the blasts and began charging his buster cannon again.  
  
"Fighting solves nothing! So why... WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE STRONGER?!?" MegaMan's buster was fully charged again. He fired the blast and struck Bass in the chest. Bass was sent flying, and crashed into a billboard above a ramen cart. Said ramen cart's owner closed shop and fled in terror. MegaMan jumped up to a nearby overhang and followed Bass.  
  
------  
  
MegaMan and Bass are at it again. Will MegaMan come out the victor? 


	4. a book for Chii

I own nothing, though I wish I did.   
  
------  
  
MegaMan fired his buster again, this time striking relatively close to Bass. Bass continued to pelt Mega with his own buster, but had taken severe damage in the process. MegaMan called Rush to help him, and the robot K-9 attached quickly to its master. He formed himself into a jet pack. Bass realized that MegaMan now had the advantage, but still tried his hardest to beat down the blue bomber.  
Suddenly, MegaMan fired a fully charged buster shot at Bass, who took the hit. Bass exploded.  
  
"AAARRRGGG!! DANG IT MEGAMAN, I CAN'T EVEN BEAT YOU IN VIDEO GAMES!!! WHY?!?"  
  
"Bass, calm down. It's just a video game."  
  
"Shut up! Stupid little blue freak..." Bass stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
"Sheesh. You can win against Bass in everything. He has the worst personality ever, and that's why he always loses!" Roll smiled as she tossed MegaMan a candy. "That's for beating him up for me."  
  
"Thanks Roll. I can't help but feel sorry for him, though. He was created to fight against me, and I don't think he can see past that."  
  
"True, he may be created to fight, but you were originally created to be Dr. Light's assistant. Now look at you. You've become the strongest, bravest hero on the planet!"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter Roll. I just did that to protect you and Dr. Light, and everyone else on the planet. I didn't want to be the strongest robot ever..."  
  
------  
  
Dr. Light and Chii walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo. Chii stared around in wonder of all the sights and sounds around her. "Chii."  
  
"What is it Chii?" Dr. Light looked at her. She pointed toward a bookstore. "Oh! That's a bookstore. We could probably get some reading material for you and MegaMan there..." Dr. Light walked into the store, closely followed by Chii.  
  
"Dr. Light, what's a book?"  
  
"Oh! A book is a bundle of paper that has words printed in it. You can learn a lot of things from books."  
  
After a while of searching, Dr. Light had picked out a few books. He suddenly noticed Chii had left his side. When he finally found Chii, she was staring at a picture book entitled 'The city where no one was.' She slowly reached for the book, but Dr. Light picked it up first.  
  
"Chii?" She blinked at him.  
  
'Hmmm... A picture book? Might just work!' Dr. Light nodded. "I buy it for you as a present!"  
  
"Present?"  
  
Dr. Light sighed. "I'll buy it for you." he explained.  
  
"For Chii?"  
  
"That's right." Dr. Light smiled. 'She learns quickly!'  
  
"Chii!"  
  
"Chii, you really should say 'thank you' when someone gives you a gift."  
  
"Thank... you? Thank you!" She hugged Dr. Light.  
  
------  
  
After another half hour passed. Dr. Light and Chii made their way to the lab, and arrived just in time for dinner.  
  
"Everyone, me and Chii are home!"  
  
"Welcome back Dr. Light!" Roll came out of the kitchen, frying pan in hand.  
  
"Hello 'Dad'." ProtoMan was surfing the Internet.  
  
"Hello Chii." MegaMan smiled and walked over to Chii.  
  
"Hello MegaMan!" Chii hugged MegaMan tightly. "Dr. Light gave me a present!" She released her vice grip on his stomach and showed him the book.  
  
"Really? That was nice of Dr. Light." MegaMan looked at the book Chii had shoved in his face. "The city where no one was... Sounds pretty deep. We'll read it after dinner, okay?"  
  
"Chii!" Chii nodded happily.  
  
"Uh, Chii? You would say 'yes' then."  
  
"Yes." She repeated it.  
  
"So... What are we all sitting around here for? LETS EAT!" Dr. Light grabbed Mega and Chii, dragging them into the kitchen. When they did arrive, Dr. Light hid behind Mega. "AHHHH!!! IT'S BASS!"  
  
Bass sipped his tea. "Mega-boy here invited me, Dr. Idiot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Could you guys sit down? I'm really hungry." ProtoMan pulled out his chopsticks.  
  
"And what did you do all day? You sat around and watched the news!" Roll brought a bowl of instant ramen to the table for each person.  
  
"Hey! Just so you know, I also looked up more information about Persocoms." He leaned over and whispered in Roll's ear. "Persocoms can't eat, ya know?"  
  
"What?" Roll looked over at Chii, who was about to eat some of the ramen. "What do you mean Persocoms can't eat?" Chii stopped, and looked over at Roll.  
  
"Chii can't eat food?" She looked rather confused.  
  
"Yeah. Persocoms are not designed to eat or drink anything. They live on an internal battery source that should be infinite. We eat because Dr. Light and Dr. Wily designed us to transform Food into energy. We can take energy in directly, but that's only in emergencies. (I.E., when we're fighting Dr. Wily's creations.)"  
  
"Chii." Chii put down the ramen, her face looking rather sad. The rest of the group began to chow down.  
  
'Hm... Humanity has put so many limitations on machines. Yet, machines can be just as alive as humans. I'll have to fix this!' Dr. Light swallowed some noodles.  
  
------  
  
Chii snuggled up to MegaMan, who started to read the book. The picture showed a rabbit shaped Persocom.  
  
"There was no one in that city at all. It is night, and the houses and buildings are lit from within. There were houses, to be sure, and from the windows light was shining, but there was no one in the streets at all."  
  
The rabbit Persocom leaned up to a window.  
  
"I peeked through one of the windows. There was someone there, but it was with one of THOSE. I looked into the other houses, and the people were always with one of THOSE."  
  
The rabbit Persocom stands in the streets of the city, looking rather sad.  
  
"This city is just the same as all the others." It begins to walk, head bowed in sorrow.  
  
"I will go on a journey. I will go and try another city. I wish somebody would find me. Somebody for me alone." It closes its eyes, but keeps walking. "But if that somebody for me alone should come to care only for me, that will be the moment of our parting."  
  
The Persocom walks on. "Still, I want to meet someone for me alone. I will hold to that thought as I travel again through the city where no one was."  
  
"Wow. That was REALLY deep!" MegaMan shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure getting this book was such a good idea Dr. Light." Bass looked over to Dr. Light, who had his nose stuck in the 'Persocoms for dummies' book.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine. You may not get it because your AI is so advanced. Perhaps it's one of those books that make sense only to kids."  
  
"Hey Chii, do you understand it?" MegaMan looked down at Chii. Her eyes were rather blank. "Chii?"  
  
Chii suddenly started humming, and her long hair began to rise. "CHII!" MegaMan grabbed her shoulders, somehow stopping whatever was going on. She looked up at him again, her eyes normal.  
  
"Chii?"  
  
'Okay, what the heck was that all about?' Bass looked on as MegaMan walked Chii to her bed (which, conveniently, was right next to his rest capsule). "Dr. Light, something is fishy about that Persocom."  
  
"You're right. When I took her over to Minoru's house earlier, four of his custom Persocoms couldn't get past Chii's password."  
  
"Four custom Persocoms? Jeez! Even I know that can't happen! Four custom human-sized Persocoms can easily break into one normal Persocom's systems." ProtoMan rubbed his chin.  
  
"This Chii is a very special one..." Dr. Light muttered to himself. 'Could she be a Chobit? No, that project was canceled before she could be finished...'  
  
------  
  
MegaMan laid Chii in her bed. The Persocom had fallen asleep before they reached her bed. Quietly, he pulled the covers over Chii. He tiptoed to his rest capsule (which made more noise than normal walking because of his metal shoes), and soon fell asleep.  
Chii woke up in the middle of the night. She quietly removed the sheets from her bed and made her way to MegaMan's capsule. She slipped in quietly, wrapping both herself and Mega in the blankets. She fell asleep with her head on his chest.  
  
------  
  
Aww... So kawaii! ; Yeah. So there. I'm done for now. REVIEW, or something like that! 


	5. Minoru reports

I own nothing. Be happy I don't, 'cause both MegaMan and Chobits would suck if I did.  
  
------  
  
The next morning, it was Roll's turn to wake up first. She climbed out of her capsule and grabbed her hairbrush. She brushed the knots out of her hair, and then tied it into her usual ponytail. She went to wake her brothers, but stopped when she noticed Bass in a spare capsule.  
  
"Great. He's still here." She poked the black robot, causing him to stir. "Hey, get up Bass. If you're going to be staying here, then you need to help out."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Its too early in the morning to work." He rolled over in the capsule.  
  
"You'd better get up, or there won't be any breakfast for you!" That woke Bass up.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Roll glared at him. He jumped out of the capsule and started to clean the lab at a record pace. Roll sighed, "Boys are motivated only by food, money, and sex. They're so pathetic." She shook her head and started breakfast.  
  
Bass was halfway done mopping the lab floor when he noticed Dr. Light. The doctor was sprawled across a table, drooling in the "Persocoms for dummies" handbook. His pipe was lying on the floor, the fuel in it long used up.  
  
"Yo Doc. You all right?"  
  
"Ugh. I'll be up in a minute honey..." Dr. Light rolled off the table, landing hard on his pipe. "OW!" Bass held up a card with 2.5 written on it. "Shut up fish boy."  
  
"I AM NOT A FISH!"  
  
------  
  
MegaMan slowly opened his eyes. From his capsule, he could see that Chii's bed was empty. He immediately started to panic and tried to get out of his capsule, but several blankets were restraining his movement. He studied the blankets for a second and noticed Chii's head resting against his shoulder.  
  
"Oh." If he could have, MegaMan would have slapped his forehead. Chii sighed and opened her eyes. "Good morning Chii."  
  
"Good... morning?"  
  
"You say good morning to someone when you see them in the morning. When it's night, you say good evening."  
  
"Good morning MegaMan." She smiled and snuggled closer to MegaMan.  
  
"Hey Mega, it's time to get up!" ProtoMan walked over to the capsule. "Wow, she moves fast. I thought that kind of girl wasn't your type."  
  
"HEY! That's not nice ProtoMan! Chii isn't like that, she was just cold!" MegaMan was blushing again.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever." ProtoMan walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What did ProtoMan mean when he said I was fast?" Chii started to unwrap MegaMan from the sheets.  
  
"Uh... I think he means that you fall in love with people quickly."  
  
"Chii." Finally, Chii and MegaMan were free from the blankets.  
  
"Well, we should get to breakfast." MegaMan started walking toward the kitchen, followed closely by Chii.  
  
------  
  
Later that morning, Dr. Light received a call from Minoru.  
  
"I take it you've found something Minoru?"  
  
"Possibly. Would you be willing to meet me at the McDonalds in front of the train station?"  
  
"Sorry, but the Police department wants me to help them upgrade security. Could I send MegaMan instead?"  
  
"The one who was getting attached to Chii? Sure. He'd do for now. It's probably best if he has more knowledge about Chii if he's getting attached to her."  
  
"Personally, he can grow as close to Chii as he likes. They have about the same limitations, so I don't see the problem."  
  
"The same limitations?"  
  
"Yes. MegaMan is not a Persocom like Chii, but he is very similar. He is a prototype of a new kind of machine I'm trying to build."  
  
"I see... I suppose your right then. Will two o'clock do?"  
  
"Sure. He will be right on time. Have a nice day Minoru." The line cut off.  
  
------  
  
"All right. Dr. Light said the Mickey D's right outside the train station..."  
  
MegaMan walked the streets of Tokyo, quickly making his way towards the meeting place. He was dressed in blue jeans and a leather jacket, and had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. His messy brown hair was uncombed, as it always was. Below the leather jacket he had a blue T-shirt on, and he wore a silver necklace around his neck. He seemed human enough without his armor on.  
  
"Well, here I am." MegaMan pushed open the restaurant's front door. He spotted Minoru immediately. Minoru, clad in his school uniform, was sitting in a corner booth. "Mr. Kokubunji?"  
  
"Just call me Minoru. Have a seat, Mr...?"  
  
"Clive."  
  
"Mr. Clive. Dr. Light asked me to look around for information on Chii. I posted on a BBS about Chii to see who would respond. I received several replies like 'Hey, can I help you try to crack her code?' and 'I wish I could have a Persocom like that!' but nothing of any relevance. Then a new message was posted. Attached to it was an image file."  
  
Minoru took a drink of his soda and pulled out a picture. The picture had a female Persocom in a semi-fetal position. She had down-turned ears like Chii, and several cords coming out of her back. "O1" was 'tattooed' across her arm. Across her leg, "HOBIT" is written, but her arm covered up the first letter of the word. The Persocom had long white hair as well.  
  
"Looks like Chii, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I think I know what the letter on her leg is. And I have a sneaking suspicion that it may have to do with her memory loss if this IS Chii. The letter has to be a C."  
  
"Chobit? The legendary Persocoms?" MegaMan's eyes went wide beneath his shades.  
  
"You know more than Dr. Light did. Yes, Chii might be a Chobit."  
  
"What's with the cables coming out of her back?"  
  
"I don't know. Its definitely not USB..."  
  
"Is it possible that this picture was altered with Photoshop or something? Someone may have seen Chii and taken a picture of her."  
  
"It is a possibility, but I doubt it."  
  
MegaMan was starting to hate the lack of information that surrounded Chii. "Did you try and contact the person who posted the picture? If they posted it, they had to have put a e-mail address up."  
  
"I tried to E-mail them, but all my messages just bounced back."  
  
"Must have been a bogus E-mail address. So this could be Chii, or it might not be."  
  
"That's everything I've been able to find. You can take it with you. Since Chii doesn't have many abilities as a Persocom, I'm going to give you a laptop Persocom that my friend left with me. He eloped with his teacher and they ran off together."  
  
"I see..." He really didn't see, but that didn't matter.  
  
"This is Plum." Minoru set the Persocom on the table. Plum bowed and waved to MegaMan.  
  
"Hello Clive!!"  
  
"Hi Plum." MegaMan smiled at Plum, then turned to Minoru again. "So your letting me borrow her?"  
  
"More like keep her. My friend said he wouldn't need it anymore, and he wanted to avoid contacting his parents. That's why he gave her to me, and now I'm giving her to you."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go Plum!" He gently picked her up and set her on his shoulder.  
  
"Yay! I have a new master!" Plum started dancing on MegaMan's shoulder until he started to move.  
  
"See ya later Minoru." MegaMan waved goodbye as he left the restaurant, Plum hanging onto his shoulder.  
  
------  
  
As MegaMan walked back to the lab, he conversed with Plum.  
  
"So Plum, what was your old operator like?"  
  
"He was a really nice guy. He fell in love though, so he left me with Minoru. It's okay though, now I have you as a master Clive!" She smiled sweetly as 'Clive' walked on.  
  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me your master. Just think of me as your friend!"  
  
"Okay Clive!"  
  
'This one's a little TOO happy...' MegaMan finally reached the apartment complex. Before he could enter however, an explosion erupted across town. "What the?"  
  
"News!" Plum pulled a banner that read 'News' out of nowhere and began waving it around. "A strange robot is attacking the police station across town! It took a man named Dr. Light hostage and is demanding that MegaMan turn over the 'Chobit'. No one knows who made the robot, but they suspect that Dr. Wily made it."  
  
"Dr. Wily?!? We got to save Dr. Light!" MegaMan ran toward the police station, Plum struggling to hang on to him.  
  
------  
  
Dr. Wily is back! What does he want with Chii? Are Bass and ProtoMan going to help MegaMan fight him, or will they slack off? Find out next chapter! 


	6. Doom to KongMan!

Boss # 1 is here! Can MegaMan save Dr. Light from it? I don't own MegaMan or Chobits, so you can't sue!  
  
------  
  
Bass, having finished his chores, was watching TV with ProtoMan and Chii. Roll had left the apartment to get supplies, leaving ProtoMan in charge. This was her first mistake. Her second mistake was telling both him AND Bass to teach Chii something constructive.  
  
ProtoMan pointed to the TV. "Okay Chii, this is called Television. It shows pictures of things. These things can range from news about things happening in the real world to untrue stories made for entertainment."  
  
"Chii." She nodded in understanding.  
  
"And this is a remote." Bass held the object as if it was his personalized holy grail. "You use it to change the channel. Different channels show different things. Got it?"  
  
"Chii!" She smiled happily; glad to be learning such 'important' things.  
  
"To change the channel, you use this button. See?" Bass pushed the channel up button. Unknowingly, he turned to a rather smutty channel. While ProtoMan and Bass continued their lesson on the goodness of television (their backs turned to the TV the entire time), a rather raunchy movie began to play.  
  
"Chii?" She stared at the TV as a couple started to undress.  
  
"Hm?" ProtoMan turned around and froze. "Bass. Change the channel. Now."  
  
"Why?" Bass turned around. "HOLY FLIPPING COWS! WHY DOES DR. LIGHT EVEN HAVE THESE CHANNELS?" He smashed his finger into the channel up button in a repetitive fashion. It landed on the news this time.  
  
"That was close." ProtoMan whipped his brow, thinking they had dodged the bullet. "Chii, disregard eve... every... Chii... Stop that..."  
  
Chii was in the middle of undressing herself and copying what she had seen. "Chii?" She looked rather confused when Bass fainted. She slipped her dress back on, but not before Roll walked in the door.  
  
"PROTOMAN! BASS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF TOKYO ARE YOU TEACHING HER?" Roll rushed into the room and started beating her brother over the head. Chii imitated the action on Bass's unconscious form.  
  
"OW! OW! Hey- OW! ROLL! IT WAS -OW! - AN ACCIDENT! OW! WE SWEAR!" ProtoMan tried his hardest to crawl away, but it was no use.  
  
Suddenly, Chii stopped slapping Bass. "Roll, why is MegaMan on Television?" Chii pointed toward the TV, which showed said android on a roof near a VERY busted up police station.  
  
------  
  
"Okay Plum. We need to have a talk." MegaMan set the Persocom on the ground next to him.  
  
"Okay Clive!"  
  
MegaMan suddenly wished he had picked a different name for while he was in public. "Plum, I'm going to let you in on a secret. Can you keep it?"  
  
"Sure thing Clive!"  
  
"My real name isn't Clive. It's MegaMan. Clive is just the name I use when I'm in public, but I'm really a robot."  
  
"Okay MegaMan!" Plum nodded in recognition. "So, how do you plan on rescuing Dr. Light?"  
  
"Easy." MegaMan thought about fighting, and his armor appeared on him. "I'm fully capable of going into combat, but I really don't like to."  
  
"I understand MegaMan. Fighting isn't good, but it can be beneficial! It provides lots of exercise!"  
  
"Uh, yeah... I guess. Plum, I'm going to leave you on this roof. Can you stay still and quiet while I'm gone?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good! I'll be back in a few minutes. If anyone tries to steal you, just hit the TL button on this cell phone." MegaMan set the phone down next to the mini-Persocom. "Got it?"  
  
Plum nodded again.  
  
"All right, I'll see you when I get back!"  
  
He jumped off the Roof, landing inside the Police station. Immediately, a sentry robot opened fire on the MegaMan. He dashed behind a brick wall to avoid the deadly energy blasts. Counting to three, he jumped over the wall and blasted the offending robot. Walking past the wreckage, he discovered a back door.  
  
"Looks like I found the way in."  
  
Turning the handle, he found the door to be locked. Deciding that the door deserved it, her ripped it off its hinges. He tossed the door and walked inside, only to be confronted by MORE robots.  
  
"Things just keep getting better and better..."  
  
MegaMan charged his buster and made a Texas sized hole in the closest robots stomach. Another robot fired multiple energy blasts at MegaMan, striking him once or twice. MegaMan returned the favor by blowing off its head. He grabbed an energy capsule from the remains and ventured further into the station. After a few more rooms and a few more battles, he ran straight into none other than a few of Tokyo's Finest.  
  
"Halt! Don't move or we'll shoot!" The lead cop shouted the message through a megaphone.  
  
"Hey, I'm on your side! I here to rescue Dr. Light, so buzz off okay?"  
  
"That's our job!"  
  
"No it's not! I'm MegaMan, and I'm going to save him. NOW SCRAM BEFORE YOU GET HURT!!" MegaMan raised his buster and fired. The ball of energy flew past the Tokyo PD and struck a robot in the head, destroying it.  
  
"What? Where did that thing come from?!"  
  
"I guess he IS on our side!"  
  
"Let him go boss! That's the guy that beat Wily nine times straight!"  
  
The officer in charged finally gave in. "Okay, we won't get in your way. Here, take this key card. It opens the hanger where KongMan is at."  
  
"Thanks!" MegaMan caught the card and ran off, leaving the police to evacuate the building.  
  
------  
  
Roll and the others huddled around the TV, transfixed by the reports.  
  
"Earlier today a strange, Ape-like robot entered the Police station and took Dr. Light, a renown scientist, hostage. The robot then demanded the deliverance of a Chobit in return for Dr. Light's freedom. We now have an artists rendition of what the robot looked like."  
  
The screen turned to a poorly drawn 'Donkey Kong' look alike.  
  
"It is widely believed that Dr. Wily created this robot to find the legendary Chobits Persocom. Several police officers escaped from the building after they met up with MegaMan, so there appears to be a light at the end of the tunnel."  
  
"This is horrible! I hope MegaMan is okay..." Roll sighed deeply. Before she could say anything else, a black hand gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. If blue butt there can beat me, this ape dude will definitely lose!" Bass smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Bass." She smiled back and returned her attention to the Television.  
  
"My brother won't lose to some Donkey Kong rip off Chii. That I can promise you." ProtoMan gave Chii a thumb up sign, which Chii imitated. As she returned to watching the TV, she began to wonder what losing meant...  
  
------  
  
MegaMan quietly moved through the police hangers. The entire area had been sealed off due to the attack, but the card he received had opened it. According to his schematic of the police station, there were only two hangers in the area. One held KongMan, while the other held...  
  
"Prototype Ride Armor." MegaMan read the unit's designation aloud as he slid his hand over the machine. He found a cockpit in the back of the unit; it's keys still in the ignition. A smile spread across MegaMan's face. "This could be useful."  
  
A few minutes passed, and loud explosion rocked the entire station. MegaMan, now piloting the Ride Armor, smashed out of the hanger with more force than a charged buster shot. He marched toward the second hanger and ripped its door open, revealing KongMan and Dr. Light.  
  
MegaMan leveled the Ride Armor's buster at KongMan. "Okay KongMan, put down Dr. Light!"  
  
"Oh, thank heaven your here, MegaMan!" Dr. Light waved his arms around trying to get free. "Ugh!" A sudden squeeze from KongMan shut him up.  
  
"Bring the Chobit to me first!" KongMan held Dr. Light above his head, already starting to squeeze him harder.  
  
"First off, I don't know anything about a Chobit. Secondly, you need to learn some manners!" MegaMan carefully aimed the buster at KongMan's shoulder. He fired a single blast that blew off KongMan's arm, freeing Dr. Light. Unfortunately, it also overheated the Prototype Ride Armors systems (see why it's a prototype?). MegaMan was flung out of the exploding Ride Armor, landing next to an unconscious but alive Dr. Light.  
KongMan held the socket where his arm once was, roaring in anger all the while. MegaMan quickly got up to continue the fight. He charged his buster and fired at KongMan's face. KongMan blocked it with his arm, which was blown off in the process. KongMan, now defenseless, readied his self- destruct.  
  
"If I can't get the Chobit to Dr. Wily, I have no reason to exist! I'll erase all of us from history!"  
  
"What? NO!" With only seconds to spare, MegaMan tackled Dr. Light in an attempt to shield him from the explosion. The blinding light from the blast enveloped the entire police station...  
  
------  
  
"MEGA!" Roll screamed out her brother's name as the police station exploded on screen.  
  
The reporter came back on the screen. "Something has happened inside the Police station! We don't have much information now but after several explosions were heard coming from inside the building, we must assume that someone went in and started fighting the robotic attacker. We must assume the worst for the lone hostage. Wait! Someone is coming out of the wreckage!"  
  
The screen turned to show a lone figure in a lab coat walking out of what remained of the police station.  
  
"Its the hostage! Dr. Light is free!"  
  
"Yay! MegaMan did it!" Roll threw her fists up in the air, jumping for joy.  
  
"Speaking of the blue runt, where is he?"  
  
"MegaMan?" Chii set her hand on the screen, searching the picture for him...  
  
------  
  
MegaMan pulled himself onto the roof, barely able to move after KongMan's blast. Plum was still there, sitting on the cell phone.  
  
"Hello MegaMan! Welcome back!" Plum was still smiling.  
  
"Heh... Hi Plum. Nice to see you again." MegaMan's armor was burnt badly. There was a small hole in his side where coolant was leaking badly. If he didn't get help soon, his hard drives would eventually be fried. "Could you hand me the cell phone?"  
  
"Sure thing MegaMan!" Plum jumped off the phone and pushed it over to him.  
  
"Thanks Plum." He took Plum in one hand and the phone in the other. He used what remained of his energy to punch the 'TL' on the phone. The phone glowed for a second, then the roof was empty.  
  
------  
  
Wily's first Robot goes down! Heck yeah! MegaMan got torn up thought... We'll just have to wait and see if MegaMan will be okay. (He'll be okay, I promise.) For those of you who noticed, I've started to get another couple besides MegaMan and Chii together... 


	7. Recovery

Chapter 7. Time flies fast when your having fun, doesn't it? MegaMan and Chii forever!! This chapter is kind of slow, so beware.  
  
------  
  
Deep inside his newest fortress, Wily was working on his greatest creation yet. Seven of his other creations were watching over his work, their interest peaked at its form.  
  
"Dr. Wily, are you replacing KongMan?"  
  
"No. KongMan served his purpose. I knew he was too weak to defeat MegaMan, and that's why I sent him!"  
  
Another figure spoke from the darkness. "Where do you want the rest of us to go?"  
  
"We shall give MegaMan a rest for the moment. I need the time to complete my newest project."  
  
"Project Z? It's a waste of your time."  
  
"No he's not, and neither is the Virus. MagmaMan, if you want something to do, take over the steel mill and wait for MegaMan. Let him come on his own accord. I need to gather data on his systems, but what I really need is that Chobit!"  
  
------  
  
MegaMan had gone into a sleep mode to keep himself cool. His coolant leak had been repaired, but it was taking a while for the new fluids to cool his systems. Dr. Light carefully watched over MegaMan's progress, adding a patch to his code in the process.  
  
"Data corruption is .000001%, virus check is clean, OS is was slightly effected, repair to OS completed, combat systems at 100%. Chii?" Dr. Light looked at the Persocom. She was in her usual dress and was sitting next to MegaMan.  
  
"When MegaMan was fighting, what did ProtoMan mean by 'lose'?"  
  
"Well... Losing means that you didn't complete what you wanted to do. Losing has consequences, just like winning does. For MegaMan, losing would have killed both of us. By winning, he saved me. Though, it did hurt him to do so..."  
  
"Ugh... Guess I'm alive." MegaMan sat up, and several cords that were attached to him tore free. He looked over and smiled at Chii. "Hi Chii. Sorry I worried you."  
  
"MegaMan." Chii smiled and hugged him. "Chii doesn't want you to lose. Chii doesn't want you to stop moving ever again..." She placed her hand on her chest. "It makes Chii hurt right here."  
  
"Chii, I won't ever stop moving again just for you, okay? Even if I did Dr. Light can always repair me, so don't worry. Okay?"  
  
"Chii." She smiled warmly as MegaMan wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'They look so cute together... Besides, her being still helps me get scans of her chassis. And eventually, that could make all the difference.' Dr. Light smiled as he shut down his computer. 'I just hope that Wily never gets his hand's on Chii, otherwise he may not live long enough to regret it! I wonder why Wily wants her...'  
  
------  
  
Roll looked down on MegaMan and Chii, who were still hugging. She sighed heavily at the sight, but made no other sounds. 'MegaMan,' she thought, 'why are you ignoring me now? Ever since Chii arrived, you just haven't been the same...'  
  
She turned away, knowing that she was supposed to make dinner that night.  
  
'That's the one thing I have on her. I'm more human.'  
  
------  
  
ProtoMan stepped out in the streets of Tokyo around 6 o'clock. Dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt, he blended in to the crowds. His normal sunglasses were missing from his form, allowing people to see his blue eyes. He drew stares from several people, most of them female, but he ignored them just the same. As he walked toward his destination, he noticed something that amazed him. Everywhere, as far as the eye could see, a human was walking with a Persocom. He stopped and leaned against a light post to ponder this realization.  
  
'It seems everyone has a Persocom now. At first, people were against the idea of computers being built like humans, yet now people are accepting them as if they always existed. As if they were real people.' ProtoMan shook his head at the thought. 'They aren't real people though. I'm not a real person either, so what difference does it make? Persocoms and androids... Are we really all that different? Perhaps... Perhaps Dr. Light's project can solve this.'  
  
"You all right mister?"  
  
ProtoMan looked down and found a little girl tugging at his pant leg. "No. I don't know if I ever will be, either."  
  
The little girl frowned. "I'm sorry." She turned and pointed to a store. "You should get a Persocom. You're never lonely if you have a Persocom. That way, you can always have a friend!"  
  
"Maybe." ProtoMan smiled as the girl ran off, her parents calling for her. "But I can't be sure if Persocoms are the right choice for humanity." He shoved himself away from the pole and began walking again.  
  
'Back when I was a new creation, I was Dr. Lights favorite. I was the first one. Then came MegaMan and the others. I didn't want to be the weaker one, the outdated model. I had to be stronger than Mega, but in the end I couldn't be the strongest. I wanted to be the hero. I wonder if the first Persocom felt the same way...' ProtoMan turned at a corner and approached his final destination for the night. The sign above the establishment read "Yamatani Bookstore". ProtoMan walked inside. After searching through several sections, he finally found what he was looking for. On a shelf in the children's section, one book caught his attention.  
  
"The City Where No One Was: The Person Only For Me... Perfect." He picked up the book and went to the register. After making his purchase, he went on his way. As soon as he was out, he began thinking again.  
  
'If we are supposed to be made in mankind's image, what does that say about us? We really don't have a purpose, do we? Sure, the Persocoms are everyone's best friend, but they are programmed to make people happy. Androids were created to keep the world clean and explore places that humans couldn't. Then Wily came along and altered most of us for fighting. We've lost our original purpose, and we didn't even have a choice about it. What about Chii? Who was she created to keep happy? Was she thrown out because she didn't please her owner? That doesn't matter now. She's making Mega happy, and that's enough for me. After all we've put him through, he deserves someone just for him.'  
  
ProtoMan reached an intersection and stopped, waiting for the light to change. 'But humans are different. Humans at first had to live with each other. They didn't have a choice before Persocoms and androids came about. Now they can live in their own little worlds, surrounded by their Persocoms and having androids doing their work. It isn't right...' The light finally changed, and ProtoMan continued walking home. 'Relationships thrive on communication. If there is no communication, then the relationship withers and dies. If humanity replaces natural relationships with false ones, what will happen when those false relationships fade away? Will humans cease to exist because they fear being hurt by other people?'  
  
ProtoMan followed his normal path through the park. Even in a park technology existed. It was forced into nature like it had always belonged. No one in the park was alone, but no one was together either.  
  
'We aren't people. We are the problem. We can't co-exist with humans. People will always try to make the world perfect, and that's the one thing humans will never be. Perfection is always just another step away. Perfection to humans is someone who loves them no matter what, and this desire created Persocoms. But even Persocoms aren't perfect. Persocoms are still machines. They will eventually break down and stop working. They die essentially. Nothing here on earth is eternal. Everything fades. If anyone, android or human, thinks that they will be eternal, then they don't want to accept the truth. It's a bleak existence, but it's our existence. Am I even programmed to contemplate existence? If not, then why am I? Maybe God had something in mind when he let Dr. Light create us... I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.'  
  
ProtoMan reached the apartment complex at about 7:15 at night. Just outside of the main building, a woman was sweeping the walkway.  
  
"Hello Miss Hibiya. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, Blues. Thanks for asking." She stopped sweeping the walk and looked at ProtoMan.  
  
"That's good." He began to walk away.  
  
"Blues, who was that girl that Clive and Dr. Light brought home a few days ago?"  
  
ProtoMan face-faulted. "S-She was a Persocom. They found her out in the middle of nowhere, so they brought her home."  
  
"Oh. I'd like to meet her sometime."  
  
"I'll ask Clive if that would be okay. He's kind of gotten attached to her recently."  
  
"Thanks Blues!"  
  
Chitose returned to sweeping the walkway, leaving ProtoMan to return home. Walking into the apartment, he found MegaMan reading the book Dr. Light had gotten Chii.  
  
"Sup Mega. Got you that book you wanted." ProtoMan handed over the book and accepted some cash from his brother. The trade complete, ProtoMan left for his capsule. He then remembered Chitose's request, "Oh, and the land lady wants to meet Chii."  
  
"Okay, thanks ProtoMan. Hey Chii! I've got something for you."  
  
------  
  
MagmaMan silently led his team into the steel mill. Several workers had tried to get in his way and met rather unfortunate ends in the process. They soon arrived in the plants central processing center.  
  
"Okay. Spread yourselves throughout the facility and kill everything that lives. If they have any Persocoms, convert their systems and send them to Dr. Wily."  
  
All of his troops saluted and scurried off. Soon, the Steel factory was under MagmaMan's complete control.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for MegaMan..."  
  
------  
  
This chapter turned into a ProtoMan thinking fic for a good while. Sorry about that. I did want to do this earlier, but after developing the plot, I saw that it had to be done later. Hopefully it didn't put you to sleep. Next chapter will be better, I promise. 


	8. Meet Chitose and go shopping!

Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exception of the story line.  
  
------  
  
It was morning once more in the Light household. After ProtoMan returned with the second book, Chii had tried to read it immediately. Dr. Light, however, suggested that she could have MegaMan read it to her tomorrow night, since it was almost eight at night (strict parent, isn't he?).  
  
MegaMan awoke to the sound of Plum yelling for him to wake up. Before he could move Plum somehow managed to jump at MegaMan's face, shouting "GOOD MORNING MEGAMAN!!!" on impact.  
  
"Ow. Morning to you too Plum."  
  
"It's time to get up! You need to start your morning exercises! A person who stays in shape stays healthy!" After a few minutes of constant drilling, MegaMan finally realized WHY Minoru's friend had left Plum behind. Having a pint sized exercise instructor with such an attitude could ruin a relationship!  
  
'I wonder what it's like to be in love... Humans can fall in love, so why can't I? Maybe I need to find the right girl.'  
  
"Less thinking! More push-ups!"  
  
"All right, all right! Give me a second, would ya?"  
  
"Mega? What the heck are you doing?" ProtoMan leaned into the doorway of MegaMan's section of the lab. "Oh. I see she found you too."  
  
"Yep."  
  
MegaMan finally hit a hundred push-ups, causing Plum to stop her constant shouts of "UP! DOWN!" and so forth. MegaMan stood up and walked over to Chii's bed. She was still sleeping amazingly.  
  
"Hey Chii, it's time to get up." He smiled warmly as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning MegaMan." Chii slid her legs off the bed and stood.  
  
"Good morning Chii." MegaMan and Chii walked to breakfast, Plum and ProtoMan tagging along.  
  
------  
  
"You want me to do WHAT?" MegaMan almost dropped his chopsticks.  
  
"You heard me. I want you to go down to our landlady's house and pay the rent." Dr. Light polished off his rice. "Its not that hard."  
  
"Yeah, and you can take Chii to see her." ProtoMan sipped his sake. "She did want to meet her after all."  
  
"Fine..." MegaMan finished his breakfast as Chii looked on.  
  
"So, what are you going to be doing today Bass?" Roll pointed her chopsticks at him.  
  
"Ummm...." Bass swallowed his rice and thought about his schedule. "I don't know. I was thinking about training some, and seeing if Dr. Light could upgrade my buster. Other than that, I'm free."  
  
"Well, then you can come shopping with me!" Roll grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him out the door.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say I wanted to go shopping! Besides, I've got to change before we go out! People would stare if I went out in armor!"  
  
"Oh, fine, go change. But you'd better not ditch me!"  
  
"I wasn't even thinking about that, Jerk!"  
  
As Roll and Bass's yelling escalated, MegaMan and Chii slipped out of the house unnoticed. After walking down a few flights of stairs, the finally arrived at Miss Haibiya's room. MegaMan quickly explained the situation to Chii.  
  
"All right Chii. To the rest of the world, I'm known as Clive Light. The reason I'm known as Clive is because we can't let the whole world know we exist. Androids like me and Bass are extremely powerful, but we are still just machines. We can still be programmed, so we have to be very careful about who we tell about ourselves. Do you understand?"  
  
Chii shook her head in a negative fashion. "Chii is confused. Does MegaMan not want to be known?"  
  
"Uh..." MegaMan thought about it for a moment. "I'll explain it later. Right now, we need to show proper respect to Miss Hibiya! Remember what I've taught you about respect?"  
  
"Chii! Bow and say good morning. Also tell her that it is nice to meet her!" She bowed to emphasize the point.  
  
"Very good Chii! Now, let's go meet her." MegaMan knocked lightly on the door. "Miss Hibiya, are you in?"  
  
Chitose opened the door. "Oh! Come in Clive!"  
  
"Thank you for seeing us Miss Hibiya." MegaMan walked into her apartment, closely followed by Chii.  
  
"No, thank you for coming to see me so quickly! The census is coming around soon, and I have to make sure and count everyone in the entire complex. And besides that, I wanted to meet your new Persocom!" Chitose smiled brightly as she sat down at her table.  
  
"Good morning Miss Hibiya. It is nice to meet you." Chii bowed to her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Chitose bowed back. "Please, sit down. What's your name?"  
  
"Chii."  
  
"A wonderful name." Chitose smiled. "Tell me, do you know who made you?"  
  
"Chii not remember anything before Clive turned her on." Chii lowered her gaze; her amber eyes seemed hollow...  
  
"I see. Clive, does Chii have much in the way of clothes?"  
  
"Not really. Our pay from the government has so many restrictions that it doesn't allow for much free spending." Clive shook his head. "Millions of dollars, and only a thousand per week for living needs."  
  
"Well, I have a few extra sets of clothes I could give you." Chitose stood and went into her room. After several moments, she returned with a bag of clothes. "These clothes are kind of old, but I'm sure you could make use of them."  
  
"Thank you Miss Hibiya. I'm sure we will. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, That's all for today."  
  
"Thank you for all your help Miss Hibiya." MegaMan bowed to her, and Chii imitated him.  
  
"Have a nice day you two!" Chitose waved at them as they left.  
  
------  
  
"Hey stupid, could you walk a bit faster?" Bass, accompanied by Roll, walked through one of Tokyo's many markets.  
  
"Hey, I have a name you know. And why don't you slow down?"  
  
"You two argue too much." ProtoMan complained.  
  
"Well, if she would just move faster so we can get this done faster then I wouldn't complain!" Bass suddenly ran straight into a cart of apples, causing some of the produce to fall. He cussed under his breath and began picking up the apples. Suddenly, a hand brushed against his when he reached for one of the apples. He blushed furiously when he saw who was attached to it.  
  
"Uh..." Roll was also blushing and quickly removed her hand from the apple.  
  
Bass quickly apologized and continued picking up the apples. Suddenly his hand brushed against her. ProtoMan laughed as they both blushed profusely.  
  
"You know, you two make a perfect couple." ProtoMan laughed loudly as he continued on, leaving the two to think about what he said.  
  
"NO WE DON'T!"  
  
The two chased after ProtoMan, leaving the shop owner to pick up the remaining apples. Before they could catch up, ProtoMan arrived at a bakery and walked in. They followed and found him conversing with the storeowner.  
  
"It's been a while Blues! What brings you around to my humble little store?"  
  
"Oh, just saying hi manager Ueda. This is my sister, Roll, and her boyfriend. How's business been lately?"  
  
"Well Blues, it would be better. Ever since you quit, I've had a hard time managing customers, and you of all people should know why."  
  
"Yeah. I would have stayed, but my dad wanted me to move back in with him."  
  
"Well, family comes first I guess. You guy's need anything?" Ueda had finally noticed that Roll and Bass were looking at the cakes.  
  
"Oh, no thanks!" Roll shook her head and smiled at the baker.  
  
"Okay. Hey Blues, could you keep a look out for people to help me? I seriously need help in the bakery, especially since Christmas is right around the corner."  
  
"Sure thing Manager Ueda." ProtoMan nodded to him as they left. "Maybe Chii could help..."  
  
------  
  
Chii was sitting by the apartment's window. She had her hand to her ear, as if listening for something...  
  
"Someone's calling me." She whispered. Chii closed her eyes as she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am you..."  
  
------  
  
"Why hasn't MegaMan come yet?" MagmaMan slammed his fists on a nearby console. Several of his minions shook in their place, afraid of their master's wrath. "That's it! Somebody blow something up! That should get his attention!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Everyone scurried off to find something to destroy. Soon enough, the fact that they had taken over the factory was VERY apparent to the authorities. Calls were placed to very important people. Those very important people decided to call Dr. Light...  
  
------  
  
Yeah! Another chapter done! And I'm one step closer to getting into another lovey-dovey scene! 


	9. Bass, the once and future jerk

And everyone was Kung Fu fighting! WHA-HA! (Karate chops thin air) HU- HA! FEAR MY NINJA/AUTHOR POWERS!! (Bass appears and kicks author in the head) OW! Okay, I'll cut it out and get on with the story! Jeez, no respect... Disclaimer: Clamp owns Chobits, while Capcom owns MegaMan. I'm just writing the fan fiction. ------  
  
"You are I? Chii doesn't understand..." Chii leaped out the window, landing gracefully on a treetop. The wind surrounded Chii, causing her hair to sway.  
  
"Close your eyes. I'll send you an image." The voice told her. Chii did as she was told, and in her mind a darker version of herself appeared. "Hello dear sister."  
  
"Chii does not remember having a sister..."  
  
The darker version embraced her lighter sister. "You don't remember? There should have been a disk on you when you were activated. Did the person who found you not install it in you?"  
  
"When Dr. Light plugged Chii into TV, he said there was no data."  
  
Chii's sister shook her head sadly. "It seems the data was lost. It's probably better that you never remember anyway."  
  
Chii tiled her head, as if trying to comprehend what her other self was saying. "Chii does not understand..."  
  
"That's okay. I will help you. But now you need to go back. Call on me when you need me..." Dark Chii closed her eyes, and Chii followed her example  
  
------  
  
Chii opened her eyes again, and the image of Dark Chii had faded. She jumped back into the apartment in the nick of time. Dr. Light walked into the room, carrying a phone and ranting about the U.N. forcing so much work on him and MegaMan.  
  
"Chii, could you find MegaMan? The U.N. wants him to fight off the newest threat to peace for the millionth time."  
  
"Chii." She nodded to Dr. Light -even though she had no idea what he was talking about- and headed to MegaMan's room. Upon entering, she found him reading "All quiet on the Western Front". "MegaMan, Dr. Light says that you need to fight someone."  
  
"Huh?" MegaMan dropped the book. He immediately jumped up and grabbed his helmet (He has it off when he's in his section of the lab/room). Plum also hopped on his back, holding on for dear life.  
  
"MegaMan..." Chii reached out and touched his hand, causing him to stop.  
  
"What is it Chii?"  
  
"Chii doesn't want you to fight. Last time you fought, you got hurt. If you get hurt again, Chii will hurt here again." She gently placed her hand on MegaMan's chest, causing him to blush slightly. "Chii doesn't like to hurt. But if hurting Chii is what makes MegaMan happy, Chii will not complain..."  
  
"What?!? No! Chii, I would never want to hurt you! But I don't want innocent people to get killed, and that's why I fight. If I don't fight, then I cant protect innocent people like you." He removed her hand from his chest, gently placing it on hers (thankfully, he never touched her chest himself). "If me getting hurt makes you hurt, then what makes me happy should make you happy, right?"  
  
"Chii." She nodded.  
  
"Then we can both be happy when I get back, even if I have been hurt. The reason we can be is because I protected you, and your one of the people I want to protect with all my heart." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "So don't worry. I'll try my hardest to come back in one piece, okay?"  
  
Dr. Light suddenly rushed into the room. "MegaMan! I've just contacted ProtoMan and Roll about the situation. They say they're closer to the factory than we are, so they'll take care of it. I still want you there in case they need backup, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Light. I'll be back soon, okay Chii?"  
  
"..." Chii searched for what to say, but was at a loss for words.  
  
Dr. Light understood her plight. "Chii, right now you would say 'good- bye', okay?"  
  
"Good-bye... Good-bye MegaMan." She smiled as he waved and walked away, but somehow the words didn't feel right...  
  
------  
  
"ProtoMan, you ready?"  
  
Bass stood at the entrance of the steel mill, priming his buster arm. ProtoMan was explaining who they were to the authorities, who had only been given permission to let MegaMan through.  
  
"You go on ahead. I'll follow as soon as I finish telling police who we are."  
  
"Sure thing!" Bass ran head on into the facility, buster at the ready.  
  
Roll watched the black android disappear. 'Idiot, you'd better come out of there alive. If you don't...' She charged in after him, much to the annoyance of ProtoMan and the Police.  
  
Bass back-flipped over a walking robotic eye, who's only attack seemed to be trying to ram itself into him. Bass landed his jump on the opposite side of the room and fired his buster at the one eyed menace. The machine exploded, allowing him to proceed through the next door. A blast of intense heat announced his arrival at one of the main processing plants, which held several top-like enemies that fired energy blasts at him. He dashed away from the hail of energy shots, settling himself behind a maintenance unit. One of the tops got smart and hopped over the temporary barricade, but Bass kicked it off of the walkway he inhabited and sent a few rounds of his own at the remaining machines. A few shots struck his armor during the firefight, but the damage was minimal at best. Alone once more, he continued on, carefully avoiding the holes created by the fight. He assumed that falling into the molten steel probably wouldn't be a good thing, and rightly so. After a few minutes of mindless jumping and dashing through the factory, Bass finally reached the other side of the processor and journeyed into the remainder of the mill. After a few more rooms, he spotted the main control center and made haste to it. As he entered said control center, someone spoke from above.  
  
"So my prey has finally arrived... MegaMan! It will be a pleasure fighting you." MagmaMan stood at the main control panel, which was several levels higher than Bass's own position.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble MagmaMan, but I'm not blue."  
  
Bass took aim and shot a circle around MagmaMan's feet, causing the robot to fall through. MagmaMan hit the bottom level hard, but received no damage from the impact. He stood quickly and took aim at Bass.  
  
"Bass? Hah! I should have known you were helping that blue fool again."  
  
"Helping? No, I'm just paying my rent." Bass smiled as he began to glow. "And in return, I got a little surprise for you!" He brought up his buster and fired a charged shot, which MagmaMan barely avoided.  
  
"You were upgraded by Dr. Light I see. No matter, I will still have your head for Dr. Wily's personal collection! MAGMA CANNON!"  
  
MagmaMan launched a stream of magma at Bass, who sidestepped the attack. Bass rolled to the side to dodge another attack, then retaliated with his normal buster and hit MagmaMan in the chest. It slowed the robot for a second, but he recovered quickly. He launched stream after stream of lava at Bass, but the android was much faster than MagmaMan. More and more of Bass's shots impacted the robot, considerably draining MagmaMan's energy reserves. Bass jumped to avoid one of MagmaMan's magma streams and charged while he was in the air. Upon landing, he fired the burst of energy at MagmaMan, who took the blast in the legs. The flood beneath him melted away under the impact, sending MagmaMan plummeting into a pool of steel...  
  
"Loser. You don't even have the speed to hit me, so how did you expect to win? Jeez..." Bass began walking away, only to feel a tremor run through the factory. "The heck?"  
  
Bass turned around just in time to see the melted remains of MagmaMan rise out of the hole and fire the Magma Cannon one last time. The attack caught Bass by surprise and gave him no time to move, so he instead braced for the impact. But instead of the stream of magma striking him, someone tackled him. Roll, who had been watching the fight, barely cleared the line of fire before the attack passed Bass and herself. MagmaMan had used the last of his energy in the attack, and therefore he finally lost all of his power and 'died'.  
  
Bass shook his head and knocked Roll off him. Standing, he glared at her. "The heck was that for? Stupid, you could have gotten yourself killed!"  
  
Roll gripped a nearby pipe and hoisted herself upright. "But you could have died too, you jerk! Why can't you just be nice for once and say thank-you? Can't you bring yourself to trust me?"  
  
"I don't trust ANYONE! I've lived like that ever since Wily betrayed me, so you have no right to complain about it!" Bass turned and began walking away. Before he could get very far, he heard Roll sniffing...  
  
"You could have been a little kinder about it..." She said as the tears began to fall. "I trust you, so why can't you trust me back?"  
  
"Huh?" Bass turned around. "Wh-what are you talking about? I..." Bass stopped, realizing what he was saying. He shook his head. "No, your right. I'm... I'm sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have been so mean. After all those years of fighting your brother, I'm still kinda bitter at the way he makes friends so easily. You're just like him, you know? Guess that's why you're a family..."  
  
"Bass," Roll wiped her tears away and walked to him. "I think you can be just as nice as MegaMan if you really tried."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled slightly. 'He's just like a big kid. He's had a hard past, but he still had a kind heart, albeit mechanical.' The two walked out of the factory side by side. It was a little too far apart for Roll's liking, but she could live with it...  
  
------  
  
After everyone returned home, Dr. Light threw a party for Bass. The new 'hero in training' -as ProtoMan called him- wasn't exactly in the party spirit, but he had a good time just the same. When the party finally settled down, MegaMan and Chii sat down to read the second book.  
  
"All right Chii, you ready?" MegaMan took the book out and opened it to the first page as Chii nodded. "Okay."  
  
The same rabbit-like Persocom stood, head bowed, before a large group of buildings. Its depressed demeanor is still present.  
  
"There really isn't anyone in this city at all. All the people are busy with Those. They'll never wake up from the happy dreams they can dream with Them. The time people spend with Them is a dream. It's entrancing like a dream. Those can make any dream come true. They'll do anything the way a person wants them to do it. They'll be any way a person wants them to be."  
  
The creature looks up and stares at the hundreds of silhouettes in the windows of the buildings, but the streets remained empty.  
  
"Because They are not people, they can become people's dreams. But there is on thing that even Those can't do. They can't become people. Even if they take the place of people, they can't become them. I know that all too well. I know it because of who I am."  
  
The Persocom looks away from the buildings. Her eyes are closed, and she holds a tiny star in her 'hands'.  
  
"Today I'm going to go look for the person only for me again. The person who will love me because I am who I am. The person who will love me, even if I can't make dreams come true."  
  
She opens her eyes again, and finds a mirror image of her has appeared. The image is darker than it's other self.  
  
"But the other me says--"  
  
"Does a person like that really exist?"  
  
"I want them to exist."  
  
"Will that person really love only me?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Will that person really not demand anything of me?"  
  
"If not--"  
  
"If that person won't love me just for who I am, then that isn't the person only for me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Is there really such a person?"  
  
"There really is."  
  
"But where? Somewhere very close to me, I'm sure. Yes, somewhere not far away is the person who will love me."  
  
"But, if that person doesn't love me, what will you do?"  
  
"Then I will have to decide. People Aren't like Them. You can't erase their feelings."  
  
"People aren't easy to change."  
  
"I know. But people do change. Their feelings are dynamic. Feelings of love are more resistant."  
  
"But what if he never loved you?"  
  
"Then I would have to chose. I would decide what to do."  
  
MegaMan turned the page, really getting into the book now. Unfortunately, it stopped there.  
  
"What?!? Aw man, these books really are deep AND short! I'm lost..." MegaMan shook his head, but smiled when he saw that Chii was happy that he had read to her. "Oh well. Guess we'll just have to wait for the next book, won't we?"  
  
"Chii!" The Persocom nodded in approval and hugged/tackled the blue android.  
  
"Awe, aren't they a cute couple?" Dr. Light smiled.  
  
An irritated ProtoMan glared at Dr. Light. "Oh, shut up old man. You're crazy, you know that? They're two separate models. They could never get together."  
  
Dr. Light sighed. "Yes, your right. But as long as they're happy, I don't care. I'm going to bed now, and so should all of you. We've all had a long day, so we all need the rest."  
  
"Good night Dr. Light." Roll called out from the couch, where her and Bass were playing Mortal Kombat 5.  
  
Dr. Light yawned, as he entered his room, not even bothering to cover his mouth and slipping off his lab coat. "ProtoMan believes that two different models should never be together, eh? That's like saying a white person can't marry someone of African decent. It's wrong. Hopefully, Project R will dispel that notion for good. For all Persocoms, Humans, and Androids..." 


	10. Tis the season

Boo. Did I scare you? I hope I didn't, cause I need you to review my story. I own nothing, cause copyrights cost way too much.  
  
------  
  
Chii slid her hand against the window, causing a small ring of fog to form around her warm hand. The cold night air had caused snow to fall for the third time that week. She quietly watched as the snowflakes were blown about by the wind, only to settle amongst themselves in the already mounting snowdrifts. She cracked open the window slightly and the snow began to flow into the lab/apartment. Chii gasped as the cold snow melted before her eyes, then slowly rolled off her hand. It was a precious sight for MegaMan. He had been finishing War and Peace for the second time, but Chii's child-like amazement at the falling of snow had caused him to cast the book aside. Before he could move to join Chii near the window, Roll called out for her to close the window.  
  
"You're letting the cold air in Chii! That's gonna drive up our energy bill, and we're strapped for cash as it is."  
  
"Chii is sorry." She looked depressed again. MegaMan hated that look...  
  
Roll sighed. "The least you could do is get a job and help pay the bills if you're going to be living here with us. I'm always busy cleaning and cooking, especially during the fall and winter, and MegaMan and Bass are out busting crime, and ProtoMan refuses to get a job. You are the only one that doesn't have a job besides ProtoMan!"  
  
"Job? What's a job, Roll?"  
  
"A job is a thing where you work for money, now if you'll excuse me I have to finish dinner before Bass eats it uncooked." She ran off when she spotted the black android trying to eat all of the rice.  
  
"Chii..."  
  
ProtoMan had overheard the conversation and grimaced. "Man, what's up with Roll? Sure, Chii's not an android, but from what I've seen she does have feelings! She does have a point though... Maybe Manager Ueda can give Chii a job. I'll have to ask him later." With that saved in his memory, ProtoMan returned to his loafing.  
  
------  
  
MagmaMan had failed. A certain mad scientist was not happy in the least. And to top it all off, he had just dropped a wrench on his foot.  
  
"AAA!! CURSE IT ALL! Stupid tools..."  
  
"I see you're having trouble again Dr. Wily." The voice that spoke was extremely deep. It would cause most to suspect that their killer was standing behind him or her, but Wily knew this voice very well.  
  
"KnifeMan. I told you to stay out of my lab."  
  
"Yes Dr. Wily, but the others wished to know who you were deploying and where."  
  
"Deploy LightningMan in the weather station. He should spark up the situation there quite nicely..."  
  
"Indeed. How is Project Z coming along?"  
  
Wily was a bit perturbed that KnifeMan was prying into his research. "That's for me to know and you fool's to find out! All you need to know is that he will be strong enough to kill MegaMan, ProtoMan AND Bass at the same time without even braking a sweat!" Dr. Wily erupted in the traditional evil laughter for a few moments before stopping. "What are you looking at? GET OUT!"  
  
------  
  
'Just one more day till Thanksgiving!' Dr. Light thought joyfully. 'Just imagine it! The turkey, the mashed potatoes, the cranberry sauce...' The list continued on in his mind while he drooled on his computer. When a nut hit him in the back of the head, he snapped out of his daydream and closed the windows on his desktop before turning to greet his visitor. "Bass. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I was just wondering, are we going to celebrate that American 'thanksgiving' thingamabob?"  
  
Dr. Light stood on his chair triumphantly while yelling, "YES WE ARE!!!" It took a second for the good doctor to realize just how loud he had spoken. "Oops."  
  
Bass backed away from Dr. Light slowly. "Okay, that's all I needed to know. I'll be leaving now..." Bass dashed away, praying that the foam at Dr. Light's mouth wasn't rabies.  
  
"Great, I've scared off someone that only MegaMan could take on with a straight face." Dr. Light laughed as he returned to his research.  
  
Meanwhile, MegaMan was smelling and tasting Roll's latest batch of baked goods. Her cooking had been steadily improving in the area of sweets, but even this batch of cookies was a little scorched on the top. The chocolate chips weren't hard as rocks this time however, which made the blue bomber a happy android. Before he could grab a second cookie, his hand was swatted away.  
  
"HANDS OFF!" Roll's words came down on MegaMan like a load of bricks, silencing any protest. He quickly shuffled away and waited for the opportune moment to retrieve another sugary delight. When Roll left to grab a spoon from the other side of the kitchen, the steal skills MegaMan had came into full effect. Quietly, he slid under the table. Roll returned to her pot of beef stew and tasted the brew quietly. She smiled and pronounced the dish perfected while MegaMan reached out and grabbed two cookies from the cooling rack. Roll turned around and grabbed a towel, but missed her brother scurrying off with his prizes.  
  
"Hey bro! Catch!" MegaMan tossed one of the cookies to ProtoMan, who caught the cookie in his mouth.  
  
"Danks Megwa." He said as the cookie was munched upon.  
  
"Your welcome." He began to walk away, but ProtoMan stopped him while swallowing the cookie.  
  
"Mega, Chii needs a job. I think I know just the place."  
  
"Uh..." Mega was taken aback by ProtoMan's straight forwardness, but quickly recovered after a moment. "What's with you people and demanding the Chii get a job? Even if she did get a job, Wily's been kidnapping Persocoms almost daily! You should know since you watch the news all day!"  
  
"So? We need the money. And as for the protection thing, I'm loafing around here all day so I could protect her while she's out." ProtoMan struck a pose, showing his best battle stance.  
  
MegaMan, however, wasn't impressed. "You?"  
  
"Yes me."  
  
"I don't think so. You're too lazy, and Chii hasn't learned enough to get a job."  
  
"She's been watching that Sesame Street stuff every day."  
  
"That's for kids!" MegaMan was getting very agitated now.  
  
"She IS a child! The work experience would be a good thing for her! Manager Ueda would help her learn to work, and she would make enough money to pay for some of our expenses."  
  
"So we're going to put her to work then take her money, just so we can buy more junk food. I don't think so." MegaMan turned away, returning to the kitchen. "If she does go to work, then she gets to keep her money because she earned it. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal." ProtoMan sighed. MegaMan had to be the most stubborn android ever build, especially when it came to his friends. "Does this mean she can get a job at Manager Ueda's place?"  
  
"I'll have to meet this guy before I allow Chii to work there. Now come on, dinner's ready..."  
  
------  
  
"I've narrowed down the source of the transmissions to about a four mile radius."  
  
"Good. We can wait here for the night."  
  
Upon a roof top, two Persocoms stood together, looking around at the city.. They both had strange looking glasses over their eyes, and wore rather gothic clothing. The full moon gave them a rather scary appearance as the snow fell around them...  
  
"Zima..."  
  
"Yes Dita?"  
  
"We're close. We are going to stop her for good this time."  
  
"Yep."  
  
------  
  
Yup. This chapter was a massive time filler. I'm still working on how I'm going to get to the end of this story, but I do have the end planned out... It will be a good ending, not some half-baked idiot ending. However, the end is quite a ways off, so please review! 


	11. Hero's day out

I own nothing. Please review!  
  
------  
  
It was Thanksgiving Day, and Dr. Light could already smell the turkey cooking in the oven from his desk.  
  
'Oh glorious joy! Food that could make even Wily cry! Speaking of Wily, maybe we should invite... NO. Mega, Proto, and Bass would have my head if I even tried. Maybe Minoru would come... Yes! We'll ask Minoru and Yuzuki to come over!' Fully satisfied with his idea, he called for Plum. The tiny Persocom danced over to Dr. Light's desk and bowed to him. "Could you please call Minoru?"  
  
"Connecting." Plum went silent as she processed the call.  
  
Minoru was working at his desk as well when the call came to Yuzuki. "Moshimoshi, Minoru speaking."  
  
"Good morning Minoru. It's Dr. Light. Say, how would you and Yuzuki like to come over and visit us for dinner tonight?"  
  
"That sounds like a fine idea. It's nine A.M. right now, so how about if we come over at around, say, seven thirty?"  
  
"That would be perfect. We'll see you then."  
  
"Uh-huh." Minoru hung up.  
  
"The call has been disconnected Dr. Light!" Plum shouted cheerfully. Before Dr. Light could thank her, another call came through. "New call! I'll connect you!"  
  
"This is the UN security council."  
  
"Moshimoshi, Dr. Light speaking. You point and my kids will smash it."  
  
The voice on the other end was not amused. "Hardy-har-har Dr. Light. Another robot of Dr. Wily's has attacked and taken over the weather station outside of Tokyo. Send your little mechanical minions over there to take care of it."  
  
For once, Dr. Light was fed up with the U.N. bossing him around. "Can't right now. Sorry. MegaMan just went out to meet Chii's possible new boss and left his cell phone here."  
  
"Then what about Bass?"  
  
"Him and Roll are out getting stuff for our Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
"Dang. So your saying that we have fend for ourselves on this one?"  
  
"No, there's always ProtoMan."  
  
"ProtoMan? That glitch filled idiot? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
------  
  
MegaMan was walking next to Chii in the streets of Tokyo. The usually blue android looked like a ruffian from his clothing choices, but anyone who saw his eyes knew he was harmless. It was just after ten when they arrived at the Bakery. MegaMan immediately noticed the 'Help wanted' sign in its window, and proceeded to enter the store with Chii following close behind. Before he spotted anything else in the store, he saw the happy young woman behind the counter. After looking around at the actual store for a while and waiting for a lull in customers, MegaMan approached the young worker.  
  
"Excuse me miss, could I speak with your manager?"  
  
"Umm..." She eyed him wearily, and then turned to call for him. "Ueda! There's a person here who wants to speak with you!"  
  
"Thanks Yumi! I'll be out there in a second!" Before long, a man in a baker's hat appeared from the back room. "Hi! How may I help you?"  
  
"My brother Blues said that Chii might be able to find work here." Mega gave a slight smile when he saw that the man at least looked respectable, even if he was covered in flour.  
  
"Well, I need someone to hand out samples for the fall festival in a few days. If you could allow her to work during those days, I could see how she does and consider hiring her." Ueda flashed a 'nice guy' smile.  
  
"How long would Chii be working if you did hire her, and how much would she be earning per hour?"  
  
Manager Ueda though about the matter for a few seconds. "I think she would make just over minimum wage. As for the working time, I'll only need her to work from lunch to seven at night on Tuesday through Friday."  
  
"Alright." MegaMan nodded before turning to leave. "Thanks for everything and have a nice day!"  
  
"Chii!" She bowed to Manager Ueda and Yumi, then ran out of the store to join MegaMan. Once they reached street level, Chii brought up the question that she had been wanting to ask for quite some time. "MegaMan, what is 'Thanksgiving'?"  
  
"Thanksgiving? It's a special day in America when everyone eats a great big dinner and gives thanks for everything that they have."  
  
Chii smiled for a moment, then furrowed her brows in confusion. "Who should I thank for everything I have?"  
  
"Huh?" MegaMan stopped. "I never thought about that..."  
  
"MegaMan does not know who Chii should thank?"  
  
"No, I don't. Not yet anyway." MegaMan sighed and began smiling at Chii. "But that doesn't matter right now. I'm just thankful that you're here with me."  
  
"Chii!" The Persocom latched on to MegaMan's waist, causing the blue android to blush mightily as the people passing by gave them weird looks.  
  
"Uh, Chii? Please don't hug me like this in public. Its makes some people feel kinda awkward."  
  
"Awk-ward?" Chii released him, but still didn't understand. "Why does it make people feel awkward? Don't people like hugs?"  
  
"Yes they do, but it's rude to hug someone like that in public."  
  
"Oh..." Chii was about to apologize, but a scream interrupted their conversation. MegaMan looked at his surroundings, and finding no immediate dangers, followed the screams. Confused once more, Chii followed. "Clive, why are we following the noises?"  
  
"Because it usually means someone is hurt or in danger." MegaMan hid behind a nearby garbage bin and allowed his armor to reclaim its rightful place. "And I aim to put a stop to whatever it is. Chii, I want you to stay here until I get back, okay?"  
  
"Chii."  
  
"Good. I shouldn't be long."  
  
Mega gave Chii one last look before running off. Chii, now all alone, felt a pain in her chest. "Why does Chii feel this pain?" She closed her eyes...  
  
"You feel that pain because a person who is special to you has left you." Dark Chii floated behind her sister, the darker version's arms wrapped around Chii's neck in an embrace. "Do you feel that pain when this person is near you?"  
  
"No. Chii does not feel this pain when MegaMan is around..."  
  
"Is he the Special Someone just for You?"  
  
"Chii does not know..."  
  
"Make sure MegaMan doesn't touch you 'there' if he isn't the Special someone just for you. No one may touch you 'there' unless they are your special someone."  
  
"Okay." Chii nodded to her sister, then re-opened her eyes. Someone grabbed her from behind...  
  
------  
  
MegaMan spotted three men surrounding a woman. She had several bruises on her face and was lying on the ground. Surmising that this wasn't just a robbery, MegaMan charged out of hiding and slid into the group's legs, toppling them all in one motion. He leapt to his feet and hit all three with stun shots, silencing any calls for help. Mega kneeled beside the injured woman, checking her pulse and breathing. Finding that she had sustained several deep cuts, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a possible assault victim in pretty bad shape. The victim looks about thirty years old and is female. We are located in the back alley connected to Mitsukai Street and Anno Avenue. There are three others, all stunned and out cold. No, they were the ones who attacked the original victim."  
  
He clicked the off button, then hurried back to where Chii was waiting. When he arrived, there was someone holding Chii from behind...  
  
------  
  
ProtoMan stood outside the weather station, the winds blowing his yellow scarf around.. He could hear screams of terror inside, causing him to smirk ever so slightly.  
  
"Guess I get to play hero at least once more."  
  
ProtoMan blasted the hinges off of the front door and entered the building. Several energy shots were fired at him, but ProtoMan caught the blasts with his shield and returned fire, blowing apart several robots. An energy grenade landed at his feet, it's timer counting down to his doom. ProtoMan picked it up and tossed it back to its owner, setting off a chain reaction of explosions.  
  
"And Dr. Light said this would be tough."  
  
ProtoMan ran forward, sending blasts of energy at any robot that crossed his path. Several tried to use humans as shields, but ProtoMan used his excellent aim to decapitate the hostage-takers and left the hostages unharmed.  
One robot had the bright idea to use the hostage it was holding as a distraction, shoving her at ProtoMan and running away. ProtoMan simply caught the woman with his shield arm and blasted the offender with his buster.  
  
"You okay?" ProtoMan asked gently as he helped her to stand erect.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm fine..." She then took a good look at her rescuer. "Wait! You're the guy who saved me in that alley a few weeks back!"  
  
"Hm?" ProtoMan looked her over. "Hey, it is you! Sorry about running away without even asking if you were alright."  
  
"No, it's fine. Who are you, and what the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm ProtoMan. Right now I'm here to stop Dr. Wily's latest attempt at causing havoc for the city and world." ProtoMan scanned the surrounding area as he spoke, looking for possible danger at all time.  
  
"You mean that weird guy with lightning bolts covering his body is one of Wily's robots?"  
  
"Yeah. Where did he go, Miss...?" He brought his free hand in circles, urging her to tell speak her name.  
  
"My name is Misu. As far as I know, he's up on the roof using the weather tower to do something to the Persocoms in the building. They all went haywire when he started messing with it, and after a while they just walked out of here like zombies!"  
  
"I see..." ProtoMan pointed toward the way he had come. "The way back should be clear of Wily's robots. I'd get out of here right now if I were you."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for saving me again..." She smiled softly, then broke into a run for the exit.  
  
"Time to end this."  
  
ProtoMan smiled for a moment before returning to his work. Spying several indicators for a staircase, he jogged down a hallway to a stairway labeled 'up' and tossed open the door. He regretted it when he saw LightningMan aiming at his face.  
  
"So, you came this time." LightningMan fired a bolt of electricity at ProtoMan, who was sent flying by the beam. "This assignment was going fine until YOU showed up. Now I'll have to fight you, a weaker model, when I'm even stronger than Bass."  
  
ProtoMan got to his feet and held his shield at the ready. "I wouldn't say that. I was able to crack King's shield, which neither MegaMan nor Bass could do. If you really think I'm a weaker model, then let's find out!"  
  
"Suits me just fine." LightningMan shot off another bolt, but ProtoMan's shield absorbed the blast with ease. "What?!?"  
  
ProtoMan charged forward and slammed his shield against LightningMan's face, sending him against the stairs. His buster was fully charged, and he let loose his most powerful blast against LightningMan's chest. The energy ripped through the robot's chest, destroying his energy reactor and shutting off the arrogant robot.  
  
"Mission accomplished." ProtoMan smiled and walked away. Passing several ruffled workers on his way out, he strutted through the battle scared office with a sense of pride. Misu ran back inside after word had spread of LightningMan's defeat. She smiled at him as she approached.  
  
"You saved everyone! You're a hero! Thank you Prot--" She was cut off by the sound of an energy bolt passing against the side of her chest. "Proto Man...." The words came slowly and slurred, the pain increasing as time passed.  
  
ProtoMan caught her body as it fell, laying her gently on the floor. "Misu? Misu! No..."  
  
Malicious laughter filled the hallway. Several screams were heard as workers scrambled for cover, leaving ProtoMan alone with Misu's body.  
  
"You thought I'd be that easy to off? Guess again!" LightningMan, still with a gaping hole in his chest, was standing once more. "Don't you just love having a backup generator?"  
  
ProtoMan turned as he stood once more. "Your lucky my voice programming has a V-chip, otherwise you wouldn't have ears right now. Why? Why the heck did you have to hurt someone?!?"  
  
"Cause it pisses you off." LightningMan aimed his cannon at ProtoMan. "Say good-bye, ya little B$#&."  
  
The lightning streamed from the energy filled cannon. ProtoMan raised his shield to take the blast, and charged forward while it melted away from the intense heat. The blast had dissipated by the time the shield gave way, leaving the opening ProtoMan needed. He threw the remains of his shield at LightningMan's neck, the speed of the throw severing his head. His head and body crashed to the floor, the shield bouncing off of the windowpanes. This time, LightningMan stayed down.  
  
"I failed..." ProtoMan sank to his knees, slamming his fist into the ground. He let out a yell of anger and hate that caused the building to shake slightly before falling silent. Several workers peeked out of their hiding places to see what had come of the second round. ProtoMan ignored their shocked glances and returned to Misu's silent form. He quickly took his yellow scarf from around his neck and used it as a bandage for her side. "Someone call 911, or Misu is going to die..."  
  
Someone grabbed a phone and dialed. When the ambulance arrived, the news arrived as well. ProtoMan, carrying Misu, walked to the ambulance with the camera crews capturing every moment of it.  
  
------  
  
What happened to Chii? What will ProtoMan do since LightningMan hurt Misu? Will Misu survive? I'll have answers in the next chapter, I hope. 


	12. Things go down hill

OKAY! I finally got everything fixed, or at least I hope I did. For those of you who hadn't noticed, the title of this story is now MegaMan and Chii. The reason I changed it was because every other characters name was American, while poor RockMan was the only person using his Japanese title.  
Changing that in all the chapters went MASSIVELY WRONG, ending up with the last chapter being covered up by the first. Also, in MegaMan and Bass, KingMan is actually just King. I think I also fixed that, but I need to check. If anything explodes when you read this, don't blame me. Forgive the long authors note and please review!  
  
------  
  
"Who the heck are you and get your freaking hands off Chii!" MegaMan was about to run over and take the man's head off of his shoulders when he noticed the gun in his hand.  
  
"Sorry bub. I've got my reasons to be here, and I guess you do as well, but I have to be going now." He started to move away, keeping Chii with him all the time.  
  
"Hold it!" MegaMan pointed his buster at him. "Leave Chii alone."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's just a Persocom. I'm sure someone like you, who can afford a nice blue spandex suit with a energy gun attached to it, can afford another Persocom."  
  
"Not like her. Back away from Chii."  
  
"I think not. This pretty little thing looks good if you ask me." He smirked as he ran a hand over Chii's thigh. Unfortunately for him, Chii didn't like that. Chii didn't like that alot.  
  
------  
  
ProtoMan impatiently sat outside the ER. With nothing better to do, he marched over to a pay phone and dialed Dr. Light. Greeted by the ever cheerful Plum, he was about to hang up when Dr. Light answered.  
  
"Hey Geezer. Things went bad."  
  
"What happened ProtoMan?"  
  
ProtoMan went over the course of his mission, slowly getting around to the point where Misu had been hurt. Dr. Light was shocked that someone had been injured, but he soon calmed down.  
  
"Alright. ProtoMan, I want you to come home immediately. Don't let the Media interview you, otherwise--" The line cut out. The lights in the building started to flicker, the telling sign of a power failure  
  
"Dr. Light?! Crap." ProtoMan hung up the phone and returned to his seat. "Something's going on..."  
  
------  
  
MegaMan shook the dust off of his face and quickly got to his feet. Chii was nowhere in sight, but the man from before was resting a few feet away. The walls of the nearby buildings had been cracked by whatever had happened.  
  
"How long have I been out...?" Mega retrieved his cell from his pocket and checked the time. "Twelve o'clock already?! I've got to find Chii!"  
  
He searched through his call list and found Minoru's number. After trying to call a few times and getting nothing, he proceeded to run out into the street while still in his armor. The scene around him was utter chaos. People were wailing in utter horror as their Persocoms stopped moving and became like statues.  
  
"What the heck?" MegaMan looked up and down the street with increasing worry. If Chii had gone to someplace dangerous, and whatever was happening to the Persocoms around him was happening to Chii... "I've got to find her fast!"  
  
MegaMan moved his as quickly as his feet could move him, searching desperately for the white hared Persocom. Quickly, his search for Chii deteriorated as masses of screaming people choked the streets. Using his superior jumping skills, Mega leapt up to an nearby overhang and called for Rush. The robotic dog appeared before it's master and barked in happiness.  
  
"No time for playing Rush. RushJet form!"  
  
With the command, the dog became a flying platform for MegaMan to ride. Now better equipped, the blue bomber tore across the sky in his search for Chii. Instead of finding her however, he found Bass (combined with Treble) flying around and holding Roll in a Superman fashion.  
  
"Hey! BASS! ROLL! OVER HERE!" MegaMan waved to his fellow androids.  
  
Bass noticed the yelling and curved his flight path to match MegaMan's own.  
  
"Hey loser, aren't you supposed to be with Chii and out of your armor?"  
  
Roll smacked him over the head. "Bass, you jerk! Leave Mega alone. I'm sure he has a good reason to be in his armor."  
  
"You're right, I do. Someone was being beat up in an alley way, and I left Chii behind while I stopped it. When I got back, Chii was being kidnapped--"  
  
"Don't you mean 'stolen'?"  
  
"Roll! Chii is a person just like us. She was about to be kidnapped when I came back. The guy had a gun to Chii's head, and he was getting ready to take off with her when he touched her leg. Chii's eyes went really dark, and then there was a bright flash. A minutes later, I woke up covered in dust with the buildings closest to where Chii was were really torn up."  
  
Bass looked down at the masses of people, who were in a state of panic. "Well, something big is going down right now. I think it would be best if we found out what the heck was going on and worry about Chii later."  
  
"I guess your right. I'll call up Dr. Light." MegaMan dialed quickly, receiving the normal phone instead of Plum. "Dr. Light! Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
"MegaMan? It's a good thing you called. I've detected a strange energy source in the middle of the city, and it seems to be disrupting the Persocoms all over Tokyo! If it isn't stopped soon, massive failures of power, water, waste management, and other things could happen because the Persocoms manning them are all out of commission! You've got to hurry!"  
  
"Um, Dr. Light? We're right over the middle of Tokyo as we speak." MegaMan looked down at the city, not seeing anything like Wily's creations. "I don't see any..." Then he noticed Chii standing on a clock tower. "CHII!!"  
  
MegaMan dropped the phone. He instantly took Rush into a suicide dive, aiming to Chii's left. Just as they reached the ground, MegaMan pulled Rush out of the dive, putting them just below Chii.  
  
"Chii! Chii, is that you?!"  
  
"Mega... MegaMan..." Her amber eyes slowly returned to normal. Without a sound, she fell off the clock and into Mega's hands.  
  
"Chii! Rush, get us back to the lab right now!"  
  
With a cheerful woof, Rush lifted himself into the sky...  
  
------  
  
"LightningMan has failed." KnifeMan grimaced at the data displayed to him. "And he hurt a civilian in the process. That hotheaded fool just got us into a heap of trouble."  
  
"He was a fool. He underestimated ProtoMan." ChainMan smirked. "He should have known better than to piss off an android. VineMan! Where are you?"  
  
"He has gone to challenge MegaMan, AFLACK!"  
  
"Are you serious QuackMan?" KnifeMan gave the duck-like robot a cold stare. "He wouldn't dare go after MegaMan without telling anyone, would he?"  
  
"AFLACK! I don't know. He broke into Dr. Wily's lab yesterday, and when he came out he acted totally different!"  
  
"Of course he did. She infected him with the Virus."  
  
The group turned to the source of the voice. "PlasmaMan! Who's this 'She' your talking about?"  
  
"Alpha."  
  
"He finished her?! AFLACK!!!" QuackMan recoiled in fear from the anouncement. "How could he finish without the Chobit?"  
  
"Simple. I didn't finish her at all." Wily, who hadn't shaved in weeks, approached the clutch of robots he had created. "VineMan simply touched her and was infected. I suggest you take note of that, so that you don't fall to the same fate."  
  
"We will." PlasmaMan turned his back to the group. "What of VineMan? Should we destroy him?"  
  
"No. Let us see how his powers have increased by being infected."  
  
------  
  
Okay! This chapter is done. You may now yell at me for anything you didn't like. (IE; changing Rock to Mega, getting civies involved, not being long enough, ect.) Please review! Flames are welcome! 


	13. A visit, and more discoveries

YEAH!!!! I got a new laptop! Sweetness! No more having to deal with the crappy spell check on my old laptop. However, I now have Microsoft Office '03 instead of Microsoft Word 6.0, so bear with me as I adjust. It's black! Like Bass! And it's got a little silver emblem on the top that says Dell. (The author is wreaking havoc in his house over this thing.)

A.N. to L.C. Techno: Sorry to hear about your curse dude! Hopefully you won't have the same problems in this chapter. About MegaMan's other name, Clive actually had no thought what so ever in it. It was the first name I saw that sounded decent, so I used it. Hope that answers your question!

------

Minoru was kneeling beside Yuzuki, who had shut down without warning a few minutes' prior. He had called to his other Persocoms, but none had come to Yuzuki's aid. In fact, he had not heard from them since Yuzuki had shut down . . .

"Dang it, why won't she restart?! I've tried everything!" Minoru was about to give up hope for the Persocom when she suddenly re-booted. "Yuzuki! Are you alright?"

"Minoru, no files were damaged."

"That's not what I asked! I asked if you were okay. You, not the files in your system..."

Before Yuzuki could answer, her eyes went blank. "Sir, we have a call. It's Dr. Light."

The teenage genius sighed. "Please put him through."

"Minoru! Are you okay? Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know Dr. Light. What's happening out there? My Persocoms shut down a few minutes ago, and just now they restarted."

"I don't know what's exactly going on, but MegaMan and Bass are tracking down the cause at this very moment. I hope everything has calmed down at your place."

"Yes, everything seems to be in order. I still need to check on the Persocoms down stairs, but Yuzuki and I are fine. We should still be able to come over if you were still wondering."

"Ah, that's good to hear. We can compare theories over dinner. Seven thirty still okay?"

"Depends on the traffic, but we should be able to make it." The line cut out after they had said their good-byes.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea to be going out so soon after an event like this?" Yuzuki wore a slightly worried face.

"I think it's best if we try to get back to normal as soon as humanly possible."

"If you say so . . ."

------

"I got a signal earlier. It's coming from Tokyo's center."

"Then let's move."

"The signal stopped. It may have moved."

"Can we guess as to where it's headed?"

"Dita, we have to wait again. It's okay."

"Fine..."

MegaMan and Bass came in through the window, hopping to avoid any suspicion. Of course, it's hard to miss four people flying into a building, but with everyone still recovering from the last crisis they were blissfully ignored.

"Dr. Light!" MegaMan called out to his creator, still cradling Chii in his arms. She hadn't moved since he caught her, and he was starting to worry if she would move ever again

"MegaMan, is that you?" Dr. Light rushed in, Plum still in hand. "Thank goodness you're all. . ."

Bass didn't have time for pleasantries. "All of us are NOT okay Dr. Light. Chii isn't moving, so could you please try to help her and ask questions later?"

"Okay. MegaMan, bring her into the main lab so I can run a few scans."

"Yes Dr. Light." MegaMan jogged into the lab and placed her on the operations table. Dr. Light was slower, but eventually made his way to a control station. Bass and Roll simply sat off to the side. "She's ready Doctor."

"Good. Please have a seat MegaMan, as this will take a little while."

Mega did as he was told, sitting beside Bass and Roll. He looked at Chii one last time as several scanning arrays slid into place.

------

"Well Mr. ProtoMan..."

"Just ProtoMan please."

"Okay. She's going to be okay ProtoMan. She sustained a few second and third degree burns at the point of impact, and theirs a little bit of internal bleeding from the impact, but other than that she's fine. She'll be under observation for a few weeks, and then she can return to life as it normally is."

ProtoMan smiled. "Thanks Doc. Can I speak with her, or is she still knocked out from the pain killers?"

"She's awake, but don't take too long. She needs her rest." He turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. "What about you? Didn't you get hit in the chest with the same beam?"

"I'm fine. I am an android after all." ProtoMan smirked as he walked away, his course taking him to Misu's room. He hesitated at the door when he heard two voices speaking inside. Turning up his hearing, he listened to the conversation.

"So, that android guy named ProtoMan saved you? I thought he was one of Dr. Wily's robots."

"Nope. Don't you remember? ProtoMan was the first one created by both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. He ran away before Dr. Wily went evil."

'Well, at least some people have it right.' ProtoMan shook his head. 'I'd better not go in. She's probably talking with her boyfriend or a family member.'

"Oh yeah, that's right. I didn't have you when all that was taking place, did I? Hey, who's that outside the door?"

'Or maybe I will go in to avoid embarrassment.' ProtoMan knocked softly on the door. To his surprise, a Persocom answered the door.

"Hello. Who might you be?"

"Tsubasa, that's ProtoMan!" Misu giggled for a second before waving him in.

ProtoMan followed Tsubasa into the room, quietly sitting next to him at Misu's side. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now that I have a dozen painkillers in my system."

"The actual number is five."

"Hmpf." ProtoMan smiled. "I see. I just came to see how you were feeling. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. It was stupid of me to think that I could take him down in one shot."

Misu sighed. "I knew you'd blame yourself. It's okay ProtoMan. No one is perfect."

"But..."

"No. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I needed a brake from work." She smiled quietly as ProtoMan smirked and shook his head.

"You're crazy, you know that? I've have to get going. You need to rest." ProtoMan stood and reached for the door.

"Will I ever see you again?"

He hesitated. "I don't think so." He opened the door. "Get better and have a nice life." He waved as the door closed behind him.

"Goodbye ProtoMan..."

------

Dr. Light studied the readings he was receiving from Chii. After a few minutes of "Hmm"s and "Huh"s, Bass and MegaMan were about to go insane. Unfortunately for Dr. Light, Bass was the one that snapped first.

"WOULD YOU STOP GRUNTING AND TELL MEGAMAN WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?"

"Bass, please just give me five more minutes. I'll be able to make some sense of this by then. It was hard enough to get past her pass code."

MegaMan stood up at that announcement. "You were able to get into her files?!"

"Well, yes and no. I'm able to see what she has on memory, but I can't touch it. Actually..."

Dr. Light looked at his read outs again. After several more grunts and an "Arrg", he finally decided to explain. He pulled up all of his findings on a bigger screen and called it to their attention.

"MegaMan, you know that we could never get into Chii's hard drive because of an advanced firewall program, correct?"

"I didn't know it in those exact terms, but yes."

"Well, it appears that Chii had a military grade firewall installed on her. Using my Military grade Anti-firewall software, I was able to bypass some of her security. As far as I know, there are only six folders on her hard drive. One is labeled Chii, and I'm assuming that this is her Personal file."

Bass raised his eyebrows for a second. "What do you mean her 'Personal file'?"

"Her personal database. All of her knowledge, schedules, system commands, and other programs are in that file supposedly. The other files are labeled Unit-C1, Unit-C2, Elda, Freya, and Chobit. The Elda folder is almost completely corrupted, while the Freya folder is untouched. I can only assume that Elda and Freya may have been previous personalities that Chii had at one time."

MegaMan had an idea. It was crazy, and didn't have anything to do with the current situation, but it was still important. "Does that mean we can speak with the Freya personality? We could learn who made her if it was the first."

"It is possible. I still need more time to get past the rest of her security. I'm clueless about the other folders, however. I've also been able to access her system log. According to the last few entries, a defensive program from the Unit-C2 folder was run, and several large programs from the Chobit folder were initiated. They were stopped by Chii before they could be complete, but starting and stopping them took a lot out of Chii. That explains why she shut down."

"Will she wake up?"

"Yes MegaMan. We just have to give her some time. She should wake up in about a half hour, just before five o'clock."

"That's good." Bass stood and walked away. "I'm going to check on Roll. She said she was going to get dinner started."

"Dinner eh? I think I'll join you!" Dr. Light moved as fast as his old legs would carry him to follow Bass.

"Here they go again." After a few minutes, MegaMan could hear Roll yelling at them for tasting the food. "Yeah, they need to stop. Otherwise we won't have a dinner to eat when Minoru gets here."

MegaMan smiled as he turned his attention to Chii's sleeping form. The lab was quiet except for the humming of hard drives and monitors. Though archaic, the computers in the lab were comparable in speed and power to the latest models of Persocom. Several cords were attached to Chii's ear, then run to the main computer. MegaMan silently pulled out the picture Minoru had given him, the picture of what looked like Chii. He looked back and forth from the real Chii to the one in the picture.

"How could anyone throw out someone as adorable as her?"

Before he could wonder any more about it, several alerts popped up on a nearby screen. He walked over to inspect them, knowing it might have been something important.

"Do you wish to access 'Freya' folder? Sure, why not? I can always try." MegaMan clicked on the okay button. To his horror, several thousand alerts popped up to replace the first. Then the entire system reset. "Not good. Definitely not good."

"Why would it not be good?" The voice that spoke was oddly familiar.

MegaMan spun around, looking everywhere for whoever spoke. "Wha? Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you."

MegaMan turned on his heel and found a girl just like Chii on the monitor he had just been looking at. "Chii?"

"No. I am Elda's sister, Freya, and you're MegaMan. Nice to meet you."

------

Freya speaks! How and why is Chii's sister speaking to MegaMan? What the heck happened to VineMan? (He'll be here next chapter, I promise.) Unfortunately, I won't be in the country for the next week, so I can't update for a while... Until I next update, please review and eat lots of chocolate.


	14. Zombies the Zombies are coming!

Sorry that I haven't updated on this story for a while, but I got a killer case of writer's block. I own nothing, because MegaMan belongs to Capcom, while Chobits belongs to Clamp.

IIIIIIIIII

"Dita, I'm getting two signals."

"Two? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. One is remaining still, while the other is headed in toward the first signal. And this second signal is a lot stronger than the first."

"Let's wait for it at the first signal then. Once we finish it off, then the first should be easy."

"Okay then. Let's move."

IIIIIIIIII

"You're Freya?"

To her credit, Freya maintained her melancholy composure in the face of MegaMan's already answered question. "That is correct MegaMan. I've made a copy of myself onto this computer's hard drive so I could speak with you."

"What? Why would you want to speak with me?"

"Because you cannot be the Special Someone just for Her. You can't be with Chii."

MegaMan looked to Chii, who still lay silent on the operations table. "I'm with her right now! I'm standing right next to her! What are you talking about?"

"You cannot truly care for Chii. True, all of your responses are learned. However, those parameters are permanent. You can't change. You're only half-sentient like a Persocom. You are incomplete."

MegaMan turned from Chii, looking at the screen angrily. "I don't care what you say! So what if I can't be human. I can still protect her. I can still be there for her!"

Freya frowned. "You wish to care for her when you cannot?"

"Yes."

"Then defeat the machine that wants her. It should be on the roof soon."

"Huh?" MegaMan was about to ask Freya what she was talking about when an explosion erupted nearby.

"Those two are fighting it...?" Freya grew concerned. "I must leave now. Stop all of them. Stop them before any one of them finds Chii or myself..." With those final words, Freya faded from the screen. MegaMan returned his attention to the monitor just in time to see her face fade away.

"Wait! I needed to ask you... something..." He sighed. "She's already gone."

"MegaMan! What the heck happened out there?" Bass appeared in the room with a cookie in hand.

"One of Dr. Wily's robots is attacking. Want to double team it?"

Bass grinned. "Sounds like you actually got smarter about this stuff MegaMan. Let's do it!"

IIIIIIIIII

Dita landed a solid kick on the robot's back, but the damage wasn't nearly what it should have been. The robot, now angered, whipped at Dita with one of its vines. Said vine found Dita's stomach and sent her flying. She let out a painful cry as she impacted a cement wall, leaving a Persocom shaped imprint in the wall. While her short, athletic body could withstand a lot of punishment, this new robot was already pushing her to the limits.

"Dita, are you alright?" Dita's taller counterpart, Zima, was standing over her.

"Zima! Does this thing even have a weakness?!"

The taller Persocom shook his head. "I wish I could say that he did, but it looks like this one's out of our league."

The robot grinned deviously. "I am VineMan. I seek MegaMan. You will tell me where he is, or I will take you apart!"

"How about neither!" A deep voice echoed over the nearby buildings, followed by the appearance of Bass. "Looks like Dr. Wily is running out of good ideas. Wait, I was his ONLY good idea!"

"BASS! You, the traitor! I will kill you!" VineMan leapt at him, but a blue blast of energy sent VineMan tumbling.

"Hey Bass, it's generally not a good idea to piss off the enemy until we know how strong it is."

"Ah, shut it MegaMan."

Bass grinned as his body's orange highlights turned a fire red. He carefully aimed and fired at VineMan while shouting "Magma Cannon!" The blast missed however, as VineMan rolled to the side and began attacking with a buster of his own. Bass jumped out of the way, allowing the energy to impact where he had been moments ago. VineMan attacked again, but this time with two vines. The vines found their mark, sending Bass off the roof and into the streets blow. Fortunately for him, Treble was there to save him.

Now it was MegaMan's turn to fight. Standing atop a nearby building, he jumped down to VineMan's rooftop and let his charged buster speak for him. VineMan jumped over the attack, but his landing was severely off balance. MegaMan slid closer to VineMan and fired a series of buster shots into his arm, momentarily disabling two of his four vines but doing little real damage. VineMan attacked with his two remaining vines, but MegaMan simply back-flipped over the attack. Instead of firing his buster again, he let it charge and started to punch at VineMan.

Just as VineMan was about to bring his vines back into play, MegaMan muttered an ancient phrase. "Boot to the head!" With the phrase said, he swung his foot at VineMan's temple, sending the plant themed robot staggering backward. With his buster charged, he sent the blast directly at the still dazed robot. The energy impacted VineMan in the face, sending him sliding to the edge of the building. The last thing VineMan saw was Bass smirking at him, charged buster aimed at his head.

"Well, that was easy." MegaMan gave Bass a thumbs-up before turning to the nearby Persocoms. "So, who the heck are you two?"

Zima was the first to speak. "My name is Zima, and this is my partner Dita."

Dita stood up, brushing the dust off of her leather clothing. "We're government Persocoms, designed to hunt down specific machines that pose a threat. There's another one about six blocks away."

"Six blocks away?" Zima questioned. "Dita, that signal disappeared just after we started fighting that robot."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me? Great, now we have to wait again. Come on Zima, let's get out of her." Dita jumped high into the air, landing on a nearby roof and waiting for her partner.

"Poor Dita, she didn't get to finish her mission." Zima smirked and prepared to follow her, but stopped. "By the way, I didn't catch your names. Who are you?"

MegaMan stepped forward. "I'm MegaMan, and this is my partner Bass."

"Heh, I should have known it'd be you that saved our butts back there. A contamination team will show up soon to deal with what's left of VineMan. I'd advise you not to touch him anymore, because he's got a virus in his systems. Take care now!"

With that, Zima joined Dita as she made her escape. MegaMan and Bass watched them go, what the second signal they mentioned was... Their thoughts were put off as VineMan's corpse started to move. MegaMan and Bass spun on their heels, busters aimed at the thrashed robot. It stood, headless, and raised its remaining vines to attack.

Scared beyond all reason by the robots sudden revival, the black and blue duo could only think of one thing to say before blasting it to pieces. "AAAAAAHHHH! ZOMBIE!!!!"

IIIIIIIIII

Chii opened her eyes, and was immediately blinded by the lights above the table. Her innocent amber eyes traced around the room, searching for anyone. Finding nobody, she disconnected herself from Dr. Light's computers and made her way to the kitchen. She could hear ProtoMan and Roll bickering about a cookie thief.

"Hey, I come home from a hard day's work of saving people and I can't even have a cookie?" ProtoMan was holding a cookie above his head, keeping it out of Roll's reach.

"No! If you eat cookies now, you won't be hungry for dinner! Besides, it's rude to eat in front of guests!"

Chii quietly walked in and tugged on roll's shoulder. "What are Guests?"

Roll sighed. "Guests are people who visit your house when you invite them. Currently, Mr. Minoru and Miss Yuzuki are coming over. In fact, they should be here any minute."

There was a knock at the door.

"See? I told you." Roll walked out of the kitchen to receive the guests, but yelled to ProtoMan one last time. "Put the stupid cookie away!"

"Yes MOTHER." ProtoMan yelled mockingly as he stashed the cookie under his scarf. Chii stared quizzically at ProtoMan, who stared right back at her. "What?"

"ProtoMan, what's a Mother?"

IIIIIIIIII

Another chapter completed, and I still have a wicked case of Writers block. Music, however, solves everything. Current track that inspires me to write: Mega Man X2- Beamsabre Beat ZERO.v2 from OCReMix. Amazing things happen when people remix old game music. until the next chapter, this is Windwingxs saying eat chocolate and review please.


	15. Ghost in the system

Woohoo! New chapter! I just couldn't seem to get this thing right until recently, and if it doesn't work with me, I'm pretty sure it won't work with all my loving reviewers. NOW TO ANSWER THE REVIEWS!

Dragon Man 180: Yeah. I must say that yelling "Zombie!" whenever something comes back to live makes me laugh as well.

L.C. Techno: Good! If you can't stop laughing, then I've done my job well. As for the revival… I'm not going to say anything.

The Chibi Freya: Thanks for sharing the joy with your friends! It's nice to be loved!

All the rest, because I'm tired and can't thank you properly for your support: Umm… THANK-YOU!

!Warning! This chapter is EXTERMELY slow, similar to ProtoMan's thinking chapter but longer. Also contains spoilers about Freya, but I seriously doubt any of you care since most of you have already read/watched the series. If you haven't… Well… I don't know, close your mind, or something like that.

IIIIIIIIII

ProtoMan felt a giant sweat drop forming on the back of his helmet. "A mother? Hmm… How the heck do I explain a mother…?"

The girl before him tilted her head. "Chii?"

"Okay!" ProtoMan snapped his fingers. "A mother is a female who gives birth to a child. This usually happens after the female marries a male and certain requirements are met."

"Requirements?" She asked, not understanding the word.

Unfortunately for ProtoMan, he thought she wanted to know what the requirements actually were. "Ummm… Well… The mother and the father spend a night together ha-" Suddenly, there was a loud noise as a metal object connected with ProtoMan's helmet. "OW! What the heck was that for!"

Dr. Light, frying pan in hand, was glaring at his creation. "Have you no manners? It's impolite to talk about that stuff right before dinner! Besides, we have company and it's not like MegaMan and Chii are going to go _that far_ anyway."

"I still don't see why you had to hit me." ProtoMan rubbed the back of his helmet before returning his attention to Chii. "Well, I can't tell you right now. Ask MegaMan after dinner. He'll be a little embarrassed, but he might tell you. Anyway, I'm going to go and change into civilian clothes."

"Okay ProtoMan." The Persocom girl nodded to ProtoMan as he walked off, leaving just as Minoru and Yuzuki entered with Roll. Turning around to greet them, she bowed. "Good morning Minoru. Good morning Yuzuki."

"Ah-ah! Remember Chii, 'good morning' is for just after the sun has risen, while 'good evening' is for when it's starting to set." MegaMan, now in his 'Clive' guise, walked into the room and stopped next to the white haired Persocom. Bass, who had also been changing, took a seat away from the main group. "Hey guys. How are you doing?"

"Hello Clive. We were doing fine until the strange occurrences earlier." Minoru smiled as they sat in the nearby couches.

"Ah yes. We think we know what caused the disturbance." Dr. Light, out of his lab coat for once, was dressed in a rather stylish suit. "It appears that Chii has several defensive programs installed in her, and that something triggered it. Whatever happened caused some damage and knocked Clive out cold."

"I see… Perhaps her previous owner feared for her safety and installed the program, but the question is why. Ah, thank-you Roll." Minoru nodded gratefully as the girl delivered a glass of water to him. "If we could only find out who made her, we could question them directly."

ProtoMan, now re-entering the room in his 'Blues' outfit, took this time to speak. "We have already searched the internet for anyone who might have known her before now, but no one has made a reply to it other than the normal garbage about buying her off of us. Got some pretty decent amounts too…"

Clive grimaced. "Not that it really matters. There's no way I'd sell off Chii for a couple thousand dollars."

"Actually, one bid was just under a hundred million."

"Oh. We're still not going to sell her, so get those thoughts out of your head Blues. Anyway, the only real clue we have is that picture of Chii."

Yuzuki nodded. "I assume that you still have it?"

"Yeah, it's in my room. I'll go grab it." Clive jogged out of the room, only to return with the previously mentioned picture. "It's got a few creases from when I folded it up, but other than that it's still intact. I never got a chance to ask Chii or anyone else about it because of the emergencies of late."

Minoru nodded in understanding. "Well, now that we have the time we should ask her. Chii, is the picture Clive is holding a picture of you?"

Clive held out the picture so Chii could see it. After looking at it for a second, she shook her head.

"Well, do you know who it is?"

"Chii… Chii thinks its Freya…"

"Freya?" Minoru raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Who's Freya?"

Bass, who had been silent for a long time, answered. "When Dr. Light finally got through to her systems, he discovered several files that most likely held personality files. One of them was labeled Freya, so we just assumed that it was another personality."

"Oh. I see. So Freya might have been a previous personality, Mr…"

"John Forte, but people usually call me Forte."

"Nice to meet you Forte. Still, if Freya was only a previous personality, then why is it still inside Chii? Normally, even with Custom Persocoms, the previous personalities are erased completely. A Persocom is only supposed to support one personality at a time to avoid having problems. Chii seems to be functioning normally however…"

It was then that the scent of dinner wafted into the room. Dr. Light smiled brightly, knowing that the food was almost done. "Well, the foods almost ready. I think we need to put all these matters aside and just enjoy ourselves for a while."

Clive, Blues and Forte all cheered in agreement and made a dash for the kitchen, leaving those few people who didn't have the capabilities of an android in the dust.

IIIIIIIIII

Freya slowly sifted through Dr. Light's databanks, searching through every project that the old man had worked on since he started keeping records. When she had first entered the system, she left a piece of herself to find out what the good doctor was doing. She had found several interesting projects concerning MegaMan's next upgrade…

"Full emotion capability..." She smiled softly. "I guess I was wrong. Perhaps this can work out after all…"

Setting that information aside for now, she continued her search. Dozens of files pertaining to the various robots MegaMan had encountered over the years. One in particular caught her interest.

"ProtoMan… unit number zero-zero. Error in system resulting in slow degradation of internal systems that will eventually result in… death?" Ever since Freya first saw the red and grey android through Chii's eyes, she had been interested in him for some odd reason. They had undeniable similarities. She was the first Chobit, and he was the first android. She was depressed because her creator didn't love her, and he was depressed because of his inability to protect people. Freya's body was dead, and ProtoMan was in the process of dying, even though only Dr. Light knew it. She sighed softly as she explored his profile. That first time that Chii had pulled ProtoMan's helmet off and stared into his visor, Freya knew that something was different about him. Different from all the others she had met in the time she had walked the earth. Her father, the Special Someone just for Freya, the one she could never be with, had given her a similar feeling.

"ProtoMan dislikes taking help because it goes against his nature… But androids of his caliber don't have much when it comes to personality programming, so how would he have a natural way of thinking? Perhaps Dr. Light designed his personality to grow over time... That would explain it. He would be just like MegaMan. Still though, I… I don't want ProtoMan to die…"

She didn't know what about ProtoMan caused her to think that, but Freya knew she needed to save him in some way… And then it came to her. Sure, it was rash thinking, and she had promised herself she would never return because it was FAR too painful to be without the Special Someone just for Her, but Freya's emotions pushed those reasons out of the way. Emotions were easily deleted, as were memories…

IIIIIIIIII

"Ahh… That was an extraordinary meal Roll. My complements to the chef!"

Dr. Light smiled graciously at his artificial daughter as she nodded in thanks. Minoru quietly sipped on his drink as Yuzuki took his plates into the kitchen for washing. Roll, seeing a golden opportunity to get Chii more involved in the household work, signaled her.

"Miss Yuzuki, could you please teach Chii to do dishes? I haven't had time to do so yet…"

"Okay. Chii, please follow me."

The amber eyed Persocom nodded in understanding as she followed Yuzuki into the kitchen. Forte let loose a belch that caused the table to shake slightly, and softly apologized for his rudeness when Roll used her death glared on him. Clive and Blues simply grinned at the mere thought of the coming leftovers that hadn't been eaten. All in all, it had been a great meal that the friends and family had enjoyed. Since his hunger had been satisfied, old Doc Light decided to continue their previous conversation.

"Well Minoru, you said earlier that a Persocom with dual personalities can't function correctly. What about government Persocoms? They have the highest level of system development available, so is it even remotely possible for this situation to occur in one of them?"

Minoru was silent for a few moments. His eyebrows had furrowed in deep though as he spoke. "I'm not quite sure. I'm sure there would still be problems due to the memory overlap, but it might be possible for the second persona to exist on the level of something like the human subconscious…"

Clive, who had been zoning out for a little while, looked up. "So there might be memory problems? That'd nicely explain how Chii knew almost nothing when she woke up…"

"Indeed it would." Blues nodded. "But still… She had three personality programs in her, remember? Freya, the heavily corrupted Elda file, and Chii's file were all inside of her. When Chii came online, she remembered nothing. Let's suppose that Chii's previous owner wanted to put a new personality into Chii's body. The Elda file was the original Personality, and Freya was the second… If so, then Elda's memory files would have been heavily corrupted by Freya's installation and Chii's body could have crashed. The owner, thinking Chii was broken, tossed her in the garbage and got a new Persocom. Dr. Light wanders around Tokyo and BAM finds Chii sitting in a pile of garbage."

Clive raised his eyebrows. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"I see said the blind man, as he picked up his hammer and saw…" Dr. Light grinned at his joke. "Anyway, that's one way it could have happened. We don't want to make any assumptions yet. Minoru, would it be possible for us to hack into Freya's file using both Yuzuki and the lab's computer system?"

"I'm not sure… How fast is your system?"

Unfortunately, it is now that Dr. Light decided to unload his knowledge in the form of Techno babble. After about two minutes of explanations that only Minoru, Clive and Yuzuki understood, Minoru nodded while Blues and Forte looked around dumbfoundedly.

"I think it could work, but… I don't really want to risk Yuzuki…"

Minoru had the softest look in his eyes as he looked into the kitchen and saw said Persocom washing dishes with Chii. Dr. Light smiled softly at the boy, instinctively knowing what was going on.

"It's your call Minoru. Yuzuki is your Persocom, not mine."

There was a long silence in the room, which was broken by a rather loud splash that everyone merely ignored. The youth struggled against his inner self's desire to protect Yuzuki, but eventually decided that it was worth the risk.

"Okay. Let's do it. Forte, could you please tell Yuzuki to come over to Dr. Light's research area once she's finished?"

Forte nodded as Minoru and Dr. Light stood and moved into the lab. Blues stifled a yawn as he stared at the gutted Turkey on the table. After a few minutes of doing absolutely nothing, Yuzuki appeared from the kitchen.

"Well Roll, Chii knows how to do the dishes now."

She stepped to the side, revealing a rather soaked Chii. The white haired Persocom was wearing several clumps of foam on her dress and face, and had evidently got splashed by foam from the sink at some point.

Clive, blushing because her dress was soaked and conformed all too well to the curves of her body, turned away from her slightly. "W-what happened?"

"Chii wanted to get through the workload faster so she could be with you. Unfortunately, she sped up the process to the point where water was splashing everywhere."

Clive nodded in understanding. "Okay… um… Roll, do you think you could help her change?"

Before she could answer, the Persocom girl smiled and glomped onto the blushing hero. "Chii!"

"Oh, look. She's hitting on you again." Roll sighed before prying Chii off of Clive and taking her by the hand. "Okay… Let's go."

As Roll and Chii retreated from the dinning room, Forte suddenly remembered Minoru's words. "Hey Yuzuki, Minoru wanted you to meet him in Dr. Light's lab."

"Hm." Yuzuki nodded to him and began walking toward the lab. Though she had never been there, the sign above the door which clearly read "DR. LIGHT'S LAB, WILY BOTS NOT ALLOWED!" clearly displayed where it was. Forte followed, leaving Clive and Blues alone.

Dropping his Blues guise, ProtoMan sighed. "So… Been a rather interesting day, hasn't it?"

MegaMan nodded. "Yeah… You could say that. By the way, I talked with that Ueda guy. I think it'd be okay if you were watching over Chii."

"Really now?" ProtoMan gave his trademark smirk, signaling his interest. "What brought about this sudden change?"

"Proto… You said you worked for him, right? Well, now that I think about it, anyone who could keep you on a leash for over a day deserves respect of some sort. I'll give it a chance, okay?"

"Keh. Sure thing bro. Heck, while I'm at it, I might as well help out too! Manager Ueda isn't too good at keeping track of change, so it'd help to have four of us working. …Hey, is it just me, or is the building shaking?"

Indeed, the room was shaking slightly. It wasn't noticeable to the average human's senses, but the two androids could feel it. MegaMan frowned. "Yeah… Just barely. I think it's coming from below us, in Miss Hibiya's apartment, or at least close to it…"

Next came the obvious question. "Should we check it out?"

"No. It's probably just a tremor…"

IIIIIIIIII

It wasn't. Something that had been long thought of as dead was stirring in a secret room underneath Chitose Hibiya's apartment. A girl in a dark dress smiled…

'So, they did keep me connected. I'm thankful for that… I wonder if mom's home? I hope she's happy to see me. But, why do I feel sad? Did I forget something…?'

Getting up, the girl began walking away from the coffin like bed that she had been kept on. The exit was fairly simple to find, as was the exit to the apartment, even though both were empty and devoid of light at the moment.

'I guess mom's out shopping. Oh well. Let's see… Dr. Light's apartment is one level up. Well ProtoMan, I'm awake now… just so I can save you when I don't even know why I want to!'

IIIIIIIIIII

That… was really long… Jeez… Sorry if it was a bit boring, but it had to happen eventually. Sorry for the wait! Hopefully I won't have such a hard time updating in the future. Please don't forget to review!


	16. A visit from Beyond the Grave

Man, it feels like forever since I was able to write something for fun! Sorry for the wait, but Advanced Comp killed any desire to write for a long time. Funny how something that's supposed to encourage writing could defeat its own purpose. Anyway, here you are. The next installment of MegaMan and Chii! Chocolate for everyone!

* * *

The sun was setting over Tokyo, its blazing light sending long shadows over the rooftops. In one of these shadows, Zima and Dita sat in wait. As Dita repaired herself using a small toolkit they had 'borrowed', Zima smiled as a spot on his sunglasses started to blink.

"Oh Dita, darling. Guess what?"

"What now Zima."

"The signal is back."

"What! Where?"

"Guess."

"I'm not in a guessing mood, Zima."

"Fine, spoil my fun. It's at Dr. Light's lab."

"You're joking, right? No, of course you're not. This is going to be difficult…"

"More so than you think. Bass and ProtoMan are rumored to be hanging out there as well."

"…Damn… Can we get back-up?"

"Doubt it. We'd better wait until the time is right. At least we know where they are now."

* * *

"You know what Chii? I envy you. Ever since you showed up, MegaMan's been protecting you from whatever comes our way. He used to do the same thing for me, but now that you're here, he's kinda forgotten me." Roll let out a heavy sigh as she sifted through the clothing Miss Hibiya had donated to them. So far, most of the dresses were rather… inappropriate. "Yeah, I think he's in love with you."

"MegaMan… is in love with Chii? What's love?" Chii lowered her head, staring at the floor in thought.

Faking shock, Roll slapped her own cheek. "Oh goodness, Chii doesn't know what love is!" If sarcasm could be sold, Roll probably would have been rich. "Silly! You don't even know what love is! It's when a person really cares for you, and doesn't want to see you get hurt because you're special to them. Look, someday just us two girls will go out and see a movie or something. That should teach you what love is."

"Okay Roll!" Chii smiled happily, noticing that Roll was acting friendlier around her. It felt good, especially since the android girl had always given her the cold shoulder up until now. As Roll continued to dig through the dresses, Chii found an object that grabbed her attention. Unfortunately for the amber eyed girl, what held her attention so was Roll's open diary. "Roll said that MegaMan loves Chii… Does that mean Chii is special to MegaMan like Bass is special to Roll?"

Roll, who was finally getting to the more modest dresses, froze up and fell over. "If you ever mention that to anyone, I will personally see to it that you mop the floor for the rest of your days."

"Chii?"

"Oh, forget it. Here, let's get this on you." Getting up, Roll pulled out a small Kimono and helped Chii get into it. It took a few moments to get the dress completely and correctly on her, but eventually the midnight blue kimono, with its lavender flowers and violet sash, fit perfectly. Almost as if it was made for her… "Hm. Doesn't look half bad! Alright, let's go see what Dr. Light wanted."

* * *

ProtoMan was staring straight at the front door. He had been ever since the tremors had stopped, which had the blue bomber unnerved. Hands in his pockets, the normally red clad android wore a rather bemused look behind his sunglasses.

"Hey Proto, what's up? You're starting to scare me."

ProtoMan shrugged, but continued eying at the door. "I've got a feeling, my bother, that things are about to get interesting."

MegaMan, completely bewildered by his bother's statement, summed up his confusion in one word. "Huh?"

"Just give it two more seconds and all will be explained, Mega."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the very door ProtoMan had been looking at. Smiling, he approached the door and opened it, revealing Chii in a VERY revealing dress. Startled and shocked by her appearance, MegaMan's eyes went wide. "Chii?"

With a rather playful smile, the Persocom girl shook her head. "Guess again blue boy. I'll give you a hint, since your memory obviously needs upgrading. We've met before, and I was on a screen."

"FREYA!"

"Uh-huh. Now, if you would be so kind as to help me find sis, I need to get my memories back."

ProtoMan shook his head and frowned at that idea. "Not until we know for certain who you are. First of all, if you really are Freya, then how did you get back into your body? Your personality file is inside of Chii."

"Simple. When I contacted MegaMan through Dr. Light's computer, the real Freya made an Avatar of herself that knew limited emotional responses to what she saw. I'm that Avatar, acting out on my responses."

MegaMan nodded slowly. "Okay… So what if the real Freya inside Chii rejects your actions?"

"Why would she? I have copies of the information I found in Dr. Light's computers with me, so even if she doesn't understand immediately, the she will once I show her the documents."

"Documents?" ProtoMan raised his eyebrows. "What 'Documents' might those be?"

"Oh, nothing. Just your personal profile and a couple of Dr. Light's project notes."

Freya smiled slightly at the mention of ProtoMan's file, which said Android immediately noticed. MegaMan's face was contorted in a strange mixture of shock and confusion, while ProtoMan merely shrugged.

"Like I said earlier, things are going to get interesting…"

* * *

"Alright Miss Chii, if you would please just have a seat over here, we'll begin hooking you up."

Nodding slightly as she entered the lab, Chii ascended the small staircase to the examination table in the middle. Dr. Light was beside it, helping her onto it gently. Yuzuki and Minoru were setting up another table next to it, readying the connection between the lab's main computer and Yuzuki herself. As Chii began to lie back onto the table, she noticed a distinct lack of blue in the room.

"Dr. Light, where's MegaMan?"

The old man smiled slightly. "Don't worry Chii. I'm sure he'll be here shortly."

The white haired girl smiled and relaxed. Dr. Light had always been right, so why doubt him? No, Chii had nothing to fear from the father like figure that had taken her in and given her gifts… Bass, or rather Forte, was rather uneasy about the entire affair.

"Hey doc, you sure this won't hurt Chii or Yuzuki?"

The good doctor stopped just short of plugging Chii into the main network. Sighing, he set the cable down and turned to Forte. "There are always uncertainties when dealing with these kinds of situations. I can't control anything that happens when the uplink is completed, but I'll try my best to protect them both…"

"I see…" Forte bowed his head, choosing to stare at the floor for a few seconds. His thoughts drifted back to his days of being poked and prodded by Dr. Wily, back when he was the newest toy for the madman to experiment on. The unpleasant memories of his creator caused him to frown until he pushed those thoughts aside for happier ones. Roll was sitting right next to him was just the distraction needed.

"Hello Forte. Are you alright, idiot? You look like a truck just ran over Treble." Indeed, the sweet sound of her voice was so distracting that he didn't even notice the mocking tone in it.

"I'm fine Roll. Say, uh, that was a really great dinner you made…"

"Thanks."

"So, you want to go see what's taking Blue Boy and his brother so long?"

"Nah, Dr. Light said to stay here incase something came up."

"Oh…" Disappointed slightly, Forte returned his attention to Chii, who was looking around the room as Dr. Light finished setting up his system. Roll fixated her eyes on the doorway out of the lab, hoping that her elder brothers weren't off stealing more of her cookies. Fortunately, her fears were laid to rest when the Blue Bomber walked through the lab doors with a frown on his face. Chucking the frown up to concern over Chii, Roll waved to him cheerfully.

"Hey Mega, shake a leg. Chii's been waiting for you, and Dr. Light wants to get started right away."

Unfortunately, Roll's encouragement only earned her a shake of MegaMan's head. "Sorry guys, but we've got to put all this on hold. We've got a visitor."

Interested by this turn of events, Dr. Light pulled his eyes away from the various monitors and turned his attention to his mechanical son. "Oh? Who is it?"

"You won't believe this, but--" MegaMan stopped in mid-sentence as shouting was heard from the door he had come from.

"No way! I'm not going to have that old fool messing around with my body!" ProtoMan was obviously not happy, seeing as his voice had risen several decimals past a war cry.

"Yes you are! Now quit whining and get your sorry robotic butt in there and have him fix you, or I'll drag you in there!" And the frighteningly angry yet sweet voice that followed his wasn't far behind. The sound of a small fight followed, ending with a snapping sound. Not long afterward, Freya walked in with a broken broom in one hand and dragging ProtoMan's unconscious body with the other. Wide eyes greeted her. "What? He wasn't cooperating, so what did you expect me to do?"

"Something less than breaking Roll's best broom over his head would have been nice." MegaMan paused for a second, breathing out the stress and regaining his composure. "Everyone, meet Freya. Chii's sister."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Yes, not much happened in this chapter, but it was still really fun to write. Ah, such pleasure… It's been WAY too long. Anyway, sorry I didn't answer any reviews this time, but I was so into writing this that I forgot until now. Oh well, there's always next time! CHOCOLATE! EAT MORE CHOCOLATE YOU HEATHENS! CHOCOLATE IS THE LIFE BLOOD OF ALL THINGS GOOD! MWAHAHAHA!

Okay, I'm done now. Please review and don't be offended by the raving mad man.


	17. Rocking the red guy's world

(Insert exasperated sigh here.) Well, it's been a while. Sorry about the delay, but I've been really depressed about this story lately. It seems that a few good people have accidentally mistaken this as a MegaMan Battle Network, also known as Network Warrior, and Chobits crossover. If that were true, then this story would be extremely screwed up as far as time line and characters go. Thankfully, no one actually flamed me because of the misunderstanding, but I still felt bad because I clearly stated in the prolog that this came after MegaMan and Bass, which is not related to Battle Network in any way, shape or form. To those who did not know the difference, you have my sincerest apologies for confusing you. I guess I should have made it clearer in the beginning. Anyway, since the public service announcement is over now, go get some chocolate and kick back for yet another chapter of MegaMan and Chii. This will be a fluffy one folks!

Review Responses!

Dragon Man 180: Yes, seeing ProtoMan disgruntled is awesome. I just hope I get to do it a few more times before the end!

L.C. Techno: Filler Chappie? Well, I didn't mean for it to be one, but I guess it was one. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kite Lanford: Nice. I'll be sure to look it up once I get a chance. No time at the moment, but sooner or later. I hope you enjoy it!

Mysterygirl256: I'm sorry… Really, I am.

Night's Light: My apologies, again. I'm glad that you love it anyway, though! As for Bass's name, it's an old joke back when he first stepped onto the scene. People couldn't decide which pronunciation was correct until the characters started speaking.

Tatsu-ZZmage: …Sorry, but I prefer to have my mouth intact. I don't think you could reach this far anyway. Still, thanks for the complement!

Miko102: Fifteen was one of my better ones, so thank-you. Here is the update!

Disclaimer: If it wasn't already obvious, the original MegaMan series is owned by Capcom, while Chobits is owned by Clamp. I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

There was silence in Dr. Light's lab. For once in a great while, no one was being attacked, no one was being repaired, no one was being insulted, and no one was shouting at their siblings for leaving a perfectly good carton of milk to go bad on Dr. Light's examination table. Though the latter was usually called an experiment, Roll had stopped accepting that excuse a long while ago. MegaMan simply scratched his. Roll and Bass were blushing because they had both grabbed each other's hand when no one was looking. Dr. Light and Minoru had fallen into a blind stare that would only be broken when someone decided to speak up. Yuzuki merely stared at the ceiling, her programming telling her that something was up, but it was impolite to stare as the others were. Chii merely tilted her head back and forth in surprise, while ProtoMan remained unconscious -though he still kept his cool, tough guy exterior. Finally, the Persocom who had started this entire affair spoke up.

"Sister…? Freya?"

"Older sister to be precise. And there's something I need from you Eld… No, Chii. There are few files in your system that I need access to. Specifically, my own."

Having broken out of his trance, the good doctor frowned. "Your own files? I know that Chii had a file with you're name on it inside of her, but I never expected it to hold anything of value besides her previous owner… After all, Chii is using a completely different personality file. There is no reason for her to have your files, so how do we know that they are truly yours!"

Freya frowned slightly. "No reason you say? You don't know what happened to her and my self before you found her, and neither do I at the moment. Chii has most of my memories on her hard drive."

"Dad, trust her." Shuffling slightly, Blues had apparently regained functionality. "It's true that we don't know what happened. Just let her link up already."

Freya, already in a bad mood from Blues earlier resistance, glared at him. "And while I'm at it, fix your stupid son. I'm not going to sit here and let him die."

"Hey, I'm still not letting him mess with my insides no matter how many brooms you break on my head! It's thick for a reason! And I'm not going to die!"

Clearing his throat to quell any further arguing, Dr. Light stepped forward to take control of the situation. "How… did you know about his condition?"

Smiling, the Persocom nodded toward his computers. "Your files are hardly protected, Dr. Light. When you last hooked Chii up to your system, I deposited a piece of myself into your computers and had a look around. I must say, your upgrade project for your kids is quite amazing."

Minoru raised his eyebrows. "Upgrades…?"

The good doctor coughed into his fist, most likely to cover up his embarrassment. "… I really wish you wouldn't mention that in present company… Fine, if it's going to come down to blackmail then go ahead and link with Chii. After this, I'll trust you as far as I can throw you -which isn't very far mind you. Oh, and Blues?"

Slightly agitated, Blues grudgingly sat up. "Yes."

"Pineapple." And then he fell back down.

* * *

Time passes at an amazing speed when you go unconscious. The same is true for when computers shut down, so naturally it came as a shock when ProtoMan woke up in his capsule with a black clothed beauty sleeping against his chest. Since said black clothed beauty looked amazingly like Chii, he assumed that something had happened since Dr. Light had deactivated him. He sighed, looking at Freya's soft head of hair as she snuggled against him.

"…What do you know? You might end up getting hurt just like everyone else. There's no reason for you to like me anyway, so why are you so worried? …Stupid girl…"

"Actually," Freya looked up, casting her amber gaze against his cold blue eyes, "I do have my reasons … Look ProtoMan, I know you don't really trust me, but I… I've been watching you through Chii's eyes. And, I don't know why, but I think you're the second special someone just for me. Just like MegaMan is for Chii…"

He turned his head away from her gaze, looking around his room instead of at her. "So, what are you saying? You're in love with me or something? That's impossible. Persocoms don't feel love or hate."

"Oh? Then how come Chii feels hurt every time MegaMan leaves her? Why does she always want to be with him? And…" She paused, looking away from him and lowering her voice to a whisper. "…Why did I come back just to be with you?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find the answer. Why did all those things happen? ProtoMan deflated somewhat, shrugging.

"Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

He nodded.

"…Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman. Both were scientists who worked on games that used small robots. They fell in love, but the woman wasn't able to have children. This made her sad, but she continued to be with the special someone just for her. One day though, the man invited her into his lab. There was a little girl there, one that he had been working on for a long time. They became a family…"

"…Freya, is this…"

She placed a single, slender finger on his lips, silencing him. "I'm not finished yet. After a while, the man created another little girl. She joined the family, and they lived a happy life for some time. They taught their new daughters about the world, and about the special someone just for them. After a while, the first daughter thought she found the special someone just for her…" She paused, bringing her hand away from his face and resting herself against him once more. "It was the man. When she confessed this to him, he told her that he already had found the special someone just for him, and this made her sad. She didn't want to hurt the woman, but she still wanted to be with the man…"

ProtoMan's eyes had softened, not longer trying to shut her out by looking away.

"…Eventually, the little girl began to break down. Her sister didn't want her to leave though, so they came to an agreement. The older sister transferred her memories out of her body and into her little sisters, but her own memories were ruined in the process. Because the parents didn't want a repeat of their first daughter's actions, they put her somewhere where they knew someone would find her… As for the first daughter's body, they repaired it and laid it to rest beneath their home, connecting it to a computer and running tests on it, trying to find what went wrong. The man was so consumed by his search for answers that eventually he died… The woman was left all alone, hoping that her only remaining daughter would find a special someone just for her… When the little sister woke up, the big sister kept watch over her, and tried to guide her in the right direction. She could see everything that her sister could see, and eventually she saw a handsome man with pools of sorrow in his eyes … She felt sorry for him, and began to care for him even though they couldn't talk…"

By then, small tear drops were beginning to form, arcing down her cheeks before they fell, striking floor, dress, and T-shirt. ProtoMan didn't move however. He continued listening, even as she cried.

"…He was helpful to her little sister at times, and other times he seemed callous towards her, but the older sister still cared for him. They were so similar, sharing the same problems and sorrows… When she got a chance, she slipped out of her sister's body and researched him and his family. When she found out that he had a fatal condition, she didn't want him to die! She just… She just couldn't let him die! And that… That was when she decided to go back, even though she still felt sad! She hoped that he would accept her… and that they could… And that they could…!"

'…Be happy together…?' She buried her face into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Finally ProtoMan moved, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry.Freya, it's okay… I didn't..."

From the doorway, Dr. Light, MegaMan, and Roll watched the exchange through a crack in the doorway. Minoru and Yuzuki had long since departed for home after another long bout of discussion. The three smiled at the two before quietly slipping away to their own bedrooms. The sun would be rising soon…

* * *

Breakfast was quietly served by MegaMan and Roll. Bass greedily took up the bowl of cereal that had been offered to him and began shoveling it into his mouth. His speediness didn't sit will with Roll however, who whacked him in the back of his finned head with a paper fan. The momentum from the hit sent Bass's face into his frosted flakes. MegaMan slipped into a fit of hysterics, laughing out loud as the black armored anti-hero pulled his face out of the bowl and began wiping it on Roll's dress. Yes, another morning in the Light household had started. 

Sitting back and watching the madness from afar, Dr. light smiled mischievously as ProtoMan and Freya entered, smiling softly at eachother. Evidently, they had come to some kind of understanding. "Well, from here on out it can only get better…"

…Unfortunately, there's normally a steep decline right after every rise. Just outside the apartment complex, four Wily Bot's sat in wait, readying themselves for the day's work. They didn't speak to eachother, but each knew what they were supposed to do. They would have a Chobit for Dr. Wily by the day's end, or they would be scrap metal. The first choice was far more preferable. KnifeMan moved for the front entrance, his sleek silver body reflecting the slowing rising sun as he pulled out two daggers. Meekly, QuackMan followed his deadlier compatriot. ChainMan looked down from the roof, eyeing the window that lead to the lab's main living room. Without looking behind him, he shot out a pointed chain which grappled around a pipe. He jumped off the roof, swinging down and toward his target. PlasmaMan too began his approach, sliding down a nearby building and charging his beam. Across town, a thousand Mettools shifted under their yellow hard hats. Wait, why do we care about that? …Anyway, with their targets set, the Wily Bots prepared to fight for their lives…

* * *

I will not be defeated by the submission system. I will not! Please feel free to leave a review next to the door on your way out, and have a nice, chocolate loving day!


End file.
